


Оле и Изимба возвращаются

by Anonymous



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я понимаю, что на теме "возрождения" уже буквально негде ставить пробу, но это меня не остановило. Итак, финальная битва, все умерли, и вдруг - хуякс интрига - Лорды возродились в людском обличье.</p>
<p>(Весь фик, от начала до конца, написан в алкогольном опьянении. Трезвая рука и твердая память присутствовали лишь при создании шапки фика. Текст использовать категорически исключительно для устрашения творческой молодежи, ступившей на кривую дорожку бытового алкоголизма. В альтернативных случаях - для тренировки молодых неопытных троллей. Опытным будет жирно и уг).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Оле и Изимба возвращаются

Проснувшись, он не сразу вспомнил, кто он и где находится.  
В последнее время это случалось с ним все чаще. Ощущение, что после долгих лет мытарств, он наконец-то остепенился, только вот где? Что это за дом? Откуда эти обои?  
И вместо облегчения его охватывало ощущение надвигающейся болезни. День за днем ничего не менялось. Каждое следующее утро не приносило ничего нового. Настойчивый голос в голове повторял, что именно этого он и хотел. Именно к этому он и стремился.  
Господи, от чего же он бежал, если убежище навевает такую черную тоску?  
Он поднялся с постели, медленно оделся и вышел на улицу.  
Его безрадостно встретили улицы, погребенные под осенью, залитые дождем, остуженные одиночеством.  
Дотащившись до магазина, окутанный сонмом самых мрачных дум, он не сразу заметил, как дорогу к зубной пасте, лапше и крему для бритья преградили два набычившихся субъекта. Одеты они были в тапочки, трусы, носки, чехол от дивана и заколку для волос. По одной вещи на каждого.  
\- Деньги? - спросил Мамору.  
\- Нет, - отрезал один из бугаев.  
\- Какой знакомый у тебя вид, малец, - неожиданно произнес его товарищ.  
\- Как пройти к Императорскому дворцу? – с надеждой подсказал Мамору.  
\- Нет.  
\- Где ближайший вытрезвитель?  
\- Что-то вообще не то, - огорчился бугай.  
\- На какой вы планете? – отчаявшись, предложил Мамору.  
\- ВО!  
\- Угадал?  
\- Близко. Но не то.  
\- Да что вы, в самом деле? – рассердился Мамору.  
\- Как ты получаешь энергию, землянин?  
\- Вы не волнуетесь? – осторожно спросил Мамору.  
\- Нет.  
\- Это хорошо. Не надо волноваться.  
\- Отвечай на вопрос, ничтожный, смутно знакомый, житель земли!!  
\- Энергию получаю из калорий, - поскольку на лицах стремно одетого и небритого быдла не промелькнуло даже тени понимания, Мамору пояснил:  
\- Еда. Пища.  
\- Понятно. Отдай нам свою пищу, землянин!!  
\- Как бы вам… знаете, у меня нет с собой… пищи. Хм. Я это… энергетически заряжен.  
\- Так. Так. Отведи нас к пище!!  
Мамору молча указал на дверь магазина.  
\- Следуй за нами! – приказали таинственные личности.  
Наблюдая за тем, как этих контуженных замотало в дверях-вертушках, Мамору позорно отступал.  
Он пятился все быстрее и быстрее, не замечая, как его нагоняет, как его поглощает с головы до пят грядущее ПРИКЛЮЧЕНИЕ.

******************  
\- С праздником, - мрачно сказал Кунсайд.  
\- Не хочу ничего знать, - Джедайт сидел на полу, держался за голову и пытался не дышать, надеясь умереть как можно быстрее и без мучений.  
\- Великий день сегодня.  
\- Я почти задохнулся.  
\- Память вернулась к нам, уважаемый… г… д… соратник.  
\- Мне вдруг стало интересно насчет «г» и «д».  
\- Я смотрю, даже помирать передумал, - пробормотал Кунсайд.  
\- Умный, может, еще чем порадуешь?  
\- Предлагаю захватить мир. Начнем с этого дома.  
Лицо Джедайта приняло странное выражение. Обезглавив бога остроумия в своем лице, он победоносно промолчал. Кунсайд, воочию лицезрев, как по физиономии генерала… друга… соратника только что проехал бульдозер, рискнул продолжить:  
\- Забудем про дом. Начнем с энергии.  
\- Наша утренняя вылазка признается мною провальной.  
Кунсайд встал, поправил заколку на жопе, и прошелся взад-вперед по комнате.  
\- Джедайт.  
\- Странно, но я все еще жив.  
\- Ты по праву считаешься лучшим знатоком людей среди… меня.  
\- Ну и что из того, что я работал на радио и пару раз организовывал опен-эйры?! Нихрена не повод. Говоря откровенно, чем меньше от человека в ди-джее, тем успешнее он работает.  
\- Ты не станешь отрицать, что всегда предпочитал творческий подход.  
\- Не предпочитал.  
\- Три девицы на взлетной полосе. Отличная мишень для автоматической винтовки. Это не творческий подход. Творчество - это гонять за ними Боинг, пока у него топливо не кончится.  
\- Ладно, блядь, я творческий.  
\- Это очень хорошо.  
Джедайт перестал зажимать себе нос.  
\- Я начинаю нервничать.  
\- Не надо нервничать, - Кунсайд продолжал величественно маршировать по периметру комнаты. – Предлагаю следующий план действий. Ты назначаешься главным по сбору энергии. У нас только одна пара тапочек. Она достанется тебе. Цени набор привилегий.  
\- Оценил.  
\- Я займусь политикой. Буду составлять планы нашей грядущей неотвратимой экспансии.  
\- Прекрати пить из унитаза. Это плохо на тебя влияет.  
\- Иди же, и принеси нам энергии!!  
\- О, Металлия, - ворчал Джедайт, натягивая тапочки и шаркая к двери. – Зачем ты вернула меня память и работоспособность.

**********************

Это случилось внезапно. Надо сказать, что к внезапности Лорды успели порядком привыкнуть. Внезапность сопровождала их повсюду и не важно, сколько наклеек с напоминаниями (вроде «По этому телефону быстро решают проблемы с регистрацией и мед. книжкой» или «Подросток в плиссированной юбке находится в пяти минутах ходьбы от Темного Королевства») оставляли им секретари.  
Так что, ВНЕЗАПНО проснувшись ранним осенним утром и вспомнив всю прошлую жизнь, Лорды практически не были удивлены. Диапазон их эмоций по этому поводу вполне умещался в разделе «задолбало».  
Пиздецом нехилого масштаба оказалось… ВНЕЗАПНО оказалось то, что про свою жизнь в человеческом обличье Лорды не помнили ровным счетом ничего. Что-то щелкнуло переключателем и пробки памяти вышибло насмерть. Свет погас, осталась только темнота, такая же безупречная и незамутненная, будто их убили вчера.

Кунсайд попытался преодолеть брезгливость ко всему человеческому и отправился осматривать апартаменты.  
За этим занятием его и застал вернувшийся Джедайт.  
\- Оперативно, - похвалил Кунсайд.  
\- Если ты собираешься нажать на кнопку, - начал Джедайт, раздеваясь и аккуратно пристраивая чехол от дивана на вешалку в прихожей. – То лучше вынь голову из стиральной машинки.  
\- Я прекрасно осведомлен насчет предназначения сего агрегата, - высокомерно соврал Кунсайд. – Но спасибо за беспокойство.  
\- Никогда не приходилось жить вместе с разлагающимся трупом. Не стремлюсь восполнить пробел в образовании.  
\- Достал энергию?  
Вместо ответа Джедайт выгрузил к его ногам три бутылки сомнительного содержания.  
\- Объяснись, - потребовал Кунсайд.  
\- Нефрит употреблял это, когда находился в расстройстве физических и умственных сил. Судя по блеску волос и хорошему цвету лица, ему точно помогало.  
\- Где достал?  
\- Нашел в своем одеянии множество монет и законным путем обменял их на энергию в лабиринте с коробками и женщиной, плененной кассовым аппаратом.  
\- Подумать только.  
\- Раньше нам не приходилось платить.  
\- Надо будет что-нибудь придумать, - Джедайт кое-как отодрал крышку с бутылки водки.  
Убедившись, что после первых глотков Джедайт не корчится в агонии и не плюется кровавой пеной, Кунсайд рискнул попробовать неведомой энергетической субстанции.

***************************

Ему категорически не спалось.  
Мамору бодрствовал на смятой постели и слушал, как ветер нервирует оконные стекла. Медитация не помогала. С душераздирающим вздохом Мамору поднялся с кровати, походил по комнате, принял душ, подрочил, выпил пару банок пива, взял коробку с надписью «Fallout 3», достал из нее диск «Sims 2 – все для пыток и сексуальных извращений», воровато огляделся и сел поиграть.  
В седьмой раз уморив голодом своего преподавателя по физике, Мамору начал ощущать, что и этот онанизм не приносит былой радости. Поглядев на часы и увидев там третий час ночи, Мамору накинул куртку, натянул ботинки на босые ноги и хлопнул входной дверью.

***********************

\- Черный ворон, черный ворон, - звал Джедайт, - что ты вьешься надо мной, ты добычи не дождешься, черный ворон…  
\- Закругляйся с эстрадой, - перебил Кунсайд, держась за антенну.  
\- Я не твой… - продолжал Джедайт, подперев кулаком подбородок и задумчиво глотая сопли.  
\- Да на хуя ты мне сдался, - подтвердил Кунсайд.  
\- Отпусти антенну, - грустно попросил Джедайт.  
\- Ни за что.  
\- Ты делаешь ей больно.  
\- Что-то шибко раскачивается.  
\- Ну, тогда и я подержу, - согласился Джедайт.  
В трагическом молчании оба наблюдали, как Луна то скрывается в облаках, то снова демонстрирует свое невыносимо жизнерадостное ебало.  
\- Тошно как-то, - пожаловался Джедайт.  
\- Да, - вдруг поддержал Кунсайд. – Луна как символ всего того, что мы потеряли. При взгляде на нее…  
\- Я в том смысле, что тошнит.  
\- Именно такие чувства будит во мне этот желтый лик ночного свети…  
\- Кунсайд.  
\- Да?  
\- Ничего. Сам себе волосы подержу.  
\- Отставить. Отпускает меня твоя чудо-энергия.  
\- Крепкий ты мужик.  
\- Спускаться надо.  
\- Я бы немедленно, но голос в моей голове не хочет рассказать, как мы здесь оказались.  
Кунсайд с умным видом прошелся до края крыши. Джедайт настороженно следил за ним.  
\- Хорошо, - задумчиво произнес Кунсайд, - что здесь не Гвадалахара.  
Джедайт на такую хуйню даже отвечать ничего не стал.  
Убедившись, что высказанная мысль так и не дошла до надежно защищенного черепом мозга собеседника, Кунсайд уточнил:  
\- Тут тебе не две тысячи метров над уровнем моря.  
\- А сколько тут над уровнем моря? – мрачно спросил Джедайт.  
\- Понятия не имею. Но над уровнем газона метров пятнадцать.  
\- Ну, - Джедайт подтянул трусы и шагнул к Кунсайду на край крыши. – Риск дело благородное. Тут главное – не обосраться и упасть вверх лицом.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Чтобы в закрытом гробу не хоронили. У меня в четырех стенах клаустрофобия обостряется. Здесь вам не равнина, здесь климат иной!! – вдруг совершенно неожиданно заорал Джедайт.  
\- Джедайт, - позвал Кунсайд. – Что это было?  
\- Настраиваюсь.  
\- Настройки какие-то левые у тебя.  
\- Идут лавины одна за одной!!  
\- Откуда это вообще?  
\- Текст этой песни диктует мне чудо-энергия.  
\- Странно. У меня одни похабные анекдоты на уме. Ну, раз диктует, то не держи в себе.  
\- И здесь за камнепадом ревет камнепад!!  
\- Прыгай давай.  
\- И можно свернуть, обрыв обогнуть, но мы выбираем трудный путь, опасный, как военная тропа!!  
\- Прямо сейчас и выбирай.  
\- Кто здесь не бывал, кто не рисковал, тот сам себя не испытал!! Пусть даже внизу он звезды хватал с небес!!  
\- ЗАТКНИТЕСЬ, УРОДЫ!! Три часа ночи!! – окна дома вспыхивали, как костры инквизиции в деревне вампиров. Народ начал высовываться из форточек.  
\- Внизу не встретишь, как ни тянись, за всю свою счастливую жизнь, десятой доли таких красот и чудес!! – не смущался Джедайт.  
\- Как ты это проникновенно сказал, - загрустил Кунсайд, носком затыкая рот Джедайту. – Я прямо даже спускаться расхотел. Что это там блеснуло? Неужели вилы?  
И вдруг над внеплановым собранием жильцов, решающих, кто пойдет за винтовкой, прокатилось внушительное:  
\- НЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕТ!!  
Кунсайд вздрогнул и опасно покачнулся над краем крыши.  
\- Подожди!! Жизнь прекрасна!! – продолжал надрываться голос из толпы.  
\- Ты это по рассказам или на личном опыте? – прожевав носок, спросил Джедайт.  
\- Я сейчас поднимусь! Не прыгайте!! – уговаривал голос. – Просто поговорим!!  
\- Я бы сейчас просто кому-нибудь ногу бы сломал, - сказал Джедайт Кунсайду. Тот кивнул:  
\- Нельзя вызывать у землян подозрения. Веди себя естественно.  
\- Как считаешь, что сейчас наиболее уместно: массовое зомбирование или угон самолета?  
\- Ты прав. Веди себя максимально неестественно. Мы, повторяюсь, не должны вызывать подозрений. Мы беспомощны, как аквалангист в пустыне.  
\- Я думал, ты не интересуешься бытом землян.  
\- Не интересуюсь.  
\- Откуда информация про аквалангиста?  
\- Забредали к нам один раз такие интересные ребята. Ты к тому моменту уже скоропостижно уснул в кристалле вечного сна.  
\- К вам забредали аквалангисты?  
\- Да.  
\- На северный полюс?  
\- Да.  
\- В резине и с ластами?  
\- В пуховиках и с емкостями для забора образцов вечной мерзлоты.  
\- Кунсайд. Это были геодезисты.  
\- Насрать.  
\- Хм.  
\- Я подумал, что это будет прекрасное сравнение.  
\- Хм.  
\- Что ты прикопался?!  
\- Я внезапно понял, как чертовски ты был прав, когда говорил про беспомощность. Нам нужен информатор. Мы можем использовать этого добровольца с прекрасной жизнью. Кстати, где он?  
\- НЕ ДВИГАЙТЕСЬ!! – закричал доброволец, выскакивая из чердачного люка на крышу. – Я должен выразить свою гражданскую позицию.  
\- Выражай, - осторожно разрешил Кунсайд. – Только холостыми.  
\- Ребята, столько херни на свете! – медленно приближаясь, начал доброволец. – Войны, голод, инопланетяне под ножом хирургов из ЦРУ.  
\- Хорошо начал, - подбодрил Кунсайд, начиная серьезно подозревать, что в деле познания людей его ждут бесчисленные рифы, бермудские треугольники, сломанные маяки и вооруженные до зубов пираты.  
\- Я к чему веду? – спросил доброволец и тут же сам себе ответил: - Я к тому веду, что, какая бы беда с вами ни случилась, она в любом случае не хуже, чем тупой скальпель пьяного хирурга или ядерная боеголовка, направленная на вьетнамских сирот.  
Кунсайд открыл было рот, но…  
Луна снова показалась в облачной прорехе и осветила смутно знакомое лицо добровольца. И на этот раз Кунсайд наконец понял, где видел его раньше.  
\- Откуда ты появился? – спросил Джедайт у добровольца с гражданской позицией.  
\- Моя мама когда-то сидела в парке и смотрела на забор. Неподалеку от нее стоял мужчина, завороженный ее красотой. Ну, ладно, не совсем красотой. Он увидел в ней личность. В тот момент, когда все любовались цветущей сакурой, моя мамуля в десятый раз перечитывала слово «Хуй». После этого папуля пригласил ее в…  
\- Я не в плане генезиса, - перебил Джедайт. - Я конкретно: дорогу покажи.  
\- Товарищ, - Кунсайд потянул соратника за локоть. – Продолжай вести себя неестественно и пригласи его на чай.  
\- У нас нет чая. Я вообще не знаю, что такое… хорошо, я понял. Прекрати вырывать мне сустав.  
\- Ну что, вы больше не собираетесь покончить собой? – спросил Мамору. – Отлично. День прожит не зря.  
\- Сочувствие, победа над циничностью, одухотворенность, синдром бога, все такое, – стараясь казаться дружелюбным, поддержал Джедайт, одновременно придумывая, как бы ввинтить фразу про чай.  
\- Дворник обещал мне десять тысяч йен, если ему не придется отмывать кровь с асфальта, - ответил Мамору.  
\- Приходи к нам на чай, - высрав пару кирпичей, предложил Джедайт.  
\- С удовольствием! Все за мной. Крокодила заберите.

***********************

Маленькая черная кошка в фуражке гитлерюгента, прикрывающей проплешину в форме луны между ушами, сидела на мусорном баке, закинув лапу на лапу.  
\- Вызываю Артемиса, - человеческим голосом произнесла кошка. – У нас ЧП. Три объекта в одной точке. Подозрительное поведение на грани асоциального. Предлагаю разбудить воинов.  
\- Один вопрос, Луна, - отозвалось переговорное устройство на фуражке.  
\- Разрешаю.  
\- Какого черта звонить мне, когда я в туалете?!  
\- Это случайность.  
\- Это уже третий раз за неделю!! У тебя незаживающая душевная травма.  
\- Нет у меня никаких травм.  
\- Ты принимаешь таблетки, которые тебе выписал ветеринар?  
\- Да.  
\- Брось немедленно. Все, что тебе нужно, это хороший секс.  
\- Как это по-мужски. Мыслить категориями половых органов.  
\- Я держу своего Тома под контролем.  
\- …  
\- Я подумал, что ему нужно имя. Он сам попросил.  
\- Ты знаешь… я тебе, наверное, перезвоню… когда-нибудь.  
\- Если что-нибудь будет нужно, обязательно дай знать. Мы с Томми сделаем все возможное.  
Луна сняла фуражку и вытерла мохнатый лоб, тупо глядя в стену напротив.

*******************

Мамору посмотрел на часы.  
\- Господа, мы уже два часа ищем ваш дом. Я не готов идти на такие жертвы ради чая.  
\- Я его только при свете дня и видел. Не уверен, что он вообще в этом районе, - признался Джедайт.  
\- Пригласил бы вас к себе…  
\- Отлично, - согласился Кунсайд.  
\- …но не вижу, чтобы вы носили с собой женские половые признаки.  
\- Крокодил голодный, - зачем-то уточнил Кунсайд. – Отпустим на волю?  
Мамору побледнел.  
\- Я к нему прикипел, - возразил Джедайт.  
\- Где вы его, черт вас возьми, взяли?! – не выдержал Мамору. Даже у желания делать добро должны быть границы. Мамору чувствовал, что его человеколюбие свои давно пересекло и теперь бродит по взрыхленной пограничной полосе, спиной чувствуя прицелы автоматов. – Как вы оказались на крыше? Какого черта вы в нижнем белье? Кто вы вообще такие?  
Вы наверняка замечали: когда кого-нибудь призывают вести себя естественно, он немедленно становится похож на свежераспиленное бревно. Джедайта настигла противоположная ситуация и теперь он напоминал тамаду на похоронах.  
\- Мы два ничем не примечательных землянина, как обычные среднестатистические жители земли, любим посидеть на крыше под звездами, в трусах, с рептилией. А теперь мы все идем к тебе пить чай!  
\- Из какой вы больницы? – стараясь казаться невозмутимым, спросил Мамору. Крокодил зевнул. Мамору оценил зевок: - Хорошо, из какого вы зоопарка?  
\- Чувак, ты бы не наезжал на товарищей, - попросил крокодил. – Товарищи выпили, страдают теперь потерей кратковременной памяти и видом неглиже. Будь христианином, дай кров, хлеб насущный и никаких претензий не огребешь.  
\- Ты какого хрена разговариваешь?! – взбесился Мамору. – Ты мне поговори еще тут! Я всего две банки пива принял, нехрен мне слуховые галлюцинации впаривать, нашел лоха.  
\- Понял, заткнулся, - согласился крокодил. – Кстати, я аллигатор. А про христианский долг все-таки подумай.  
\- Вообще-то я буддист, - сдался Мамору.  
\- А мне похуй, всех вас ждут четыре всадника Апокалипсиса и крематорий, - отрезал крокодил.  
Лорды неловко переминались с ноги на ногу. Мамору только что кипятком не ссал.  
\- Мы не знали, что он такой выкобенистый, - попытался извиниться Джедайт.  
\- Ебать, я даже знать не хочу, что сейчас происходит, - разорялся Мамору. - Я иду домой.  
Повернувшись спиной, он сделал пару шагов, но почти сразу же остановился и тяжело вздохнул:  
\- Пошли. Будете спать на полу.

**********************

Длинная, полная событий ночь близилась к завершению. Звезды поблекли, холодное небо светлело.  
Сонная девчонка сладко потянулась, ворочаясь в постели. Она никогда не просыпалась так рано и теперь прислушивалась к своим ощущениям, пытаясь понять, какого черта сегодняшний день стал исключением.  
Кто-то скребся в окно. Девчонка натянула одеяло до подбородка и замерла.  
В следующее мгновенье окно распахнулось, шторы взлетели и опустились, впуская в комнату влажный октябрьский воздух.  
\- Не бойся меня, Усаги, - изрек некто таинственный, возникая на подоконнике и сверкая круглыми глазами.  
Усаги не ответила.  
\- Это не сон, я действительно говорящая кошка. Меня зовут Луна. Я пришла, чтобы вернуть тебе память и… - Луна сбилась, потому что ее аудитория внезапно полезла под кровать. – Э… хм… я говорю: не бойся.  
\- Я и не боюсь, - хмуро ответила Усаги, появляясь из-под кровати с шаром для боулинга.  
\- Ты станешь воином! – обрадовалась Луна.  
Развитию мысли помешал шар для боулинга, встретившийся с ее мордой. Со страшным воплем Луна, увенчанная спортивным инвентарем, ебнулась с подоконника в золотую осень.  
\- Второй раз я на эту хуйню не поведусь, - отрезала Усаги, закрывая окно на щеколду и задергивая шторы.

************************

\- Хватит жрать, - предложил Кунсайд.  
Джедайт открыл для себя источник человеческой энергии. И никак не мог закрыть:  
\- Ради этого стоило стать человеком!  
Кунсайд взял коробку и прочитал:  
\- Печенье.  
\- Надо запомнить.  
\- Джедайт!!  
\- На темной стороне нет печенья.  
\- Мы исправим это упущение, - Кунсайд почесал подбородок. – КАКОГО ЧЕРТА?!  
Джедайт поперхнулся. Кунсайд, не обращая внимания на задыхающегося соратника по партии, ощупал свое лицо и уныло подытожил:  
\- Коротким оказался мой человечий век.  
\- Не верю своему счастью, - прокашлялся Джедайт.  
\- Прощай, злобный параноидальный козел.  
\- Скучать не буду. От чего подумываешь скончаться?  
\- Потрогай.  
\- Воздержусь.  
\- Трогай, сука!  
Джедайт ткнул пальцем в щеку Кунсайда.  
Оба некоторое время молчали, находясь под впечатлением от необычных ощущений.  
\- Потрогай еще раз, - приказал Кунсайд. – Да. Вот так. Не отвлекаемся. Продолжаем трогать.  
\- Кунсайд, - трагическим голосом Муму, наблюдающей за гребущим Герасимом, произнес Джедайт. – В мир иной отойдешь ты не один. У меня те же симптомы.  
\- Дай потрогать.  
\- Руки убери.  
\- Тебе понравится.  
\- Мне нравится руки ломать. Не сме… Хм. Хм-м-м. Чуть пониже, если тебе не трудно.  
\- Люди такие нежные существа, - Кунсайд задумчиво изучал свои пальцы. – Обычно я ощущаю нечто подобное, когда мне ногой в челюсть контраргумент высказывают.  
На кухню зашел заспанный крокодил.  
\- По какому поводу заседание, мужики? – спросил он, доставая из кармана сигареты. Кунсайд сделал вид, что ничего не услышал. Джедайт, который всегда выебывался своим хорошим воспитанием, вежливо ответил:  
\- Иди в жопу.  
\- Слышал я, вы тут помирать собрались.  
\- Ничего в глаза не бросается? – Джедайт драматично продемонстрировал щетинистый подбородок.  
\- У меня в природе естественных врагов нет, - флегматично ответил крокодил. – И нечто, бросающееся в глаза, в этом списке исключением не является. Так что нечего мне в пасть небритой мордой тыкать. Я всегда проигрываю битву со своим искушением.  
\- «Искушением»… ты смотри, какой начитанный, - пробормотал Кунсайд. – Газету съел?  
\- Погоди, - перебил Джедайт. – Как ты сказал? Небритая морда?  
\- Бритва, помазок, и вуаля – маскхалат сорван, поприветствуем прыщи и стремный цвет лица.  
\- Я еще могу терпеть то, что ты разговариваешь, - начал Кунсайд.  
\- И твои карманы, - поддержал Джедайт.  
\- Но откуда ты знаешь про щетину, я даже… Нет, я не спрашивал. Не хочу знать.  
\- Вы как вчера родились, мужики, - пожал плечами крокодил. – Сейчас я покажу вам слайды.  
\- Ты, конечно, очень симпатичный, но…  
\- Слайды, - терпеливо повторил крокодил. – Это вроде как изобразительное искусство. А если там есть улыбающийся беззубый ребенок, сервиз и ковер во всю стену, это уже или Шекспировская драма, или котенок, которого постоянно тошнит.  
\- Он вообще с кем разговаривает?  
\- Приготовились танцевать, - приказал крокодил. - Когда-то, давным-давно, жила-была на свете маленькая девочка по имени Берилл.  
\- Эту часть можешь пропустить.  
\- Как раз собирался, - крокодил достал из кармана мятые засаленные фотографии и разложил их на столе.  
Джедайт брезгливо покосился на исторические документы:  
\- Этот половой акт имеет отношение к рассказу?  
\- Пардон, - спохватился крокодил и убрал компромат со столешницы. – Внимательно разглядываем остальные. Вот здесь вы можете видеть взрыв.  
\- Гриб какой-то.  
\- Фотографа накрыло чувством прекрасного. За грибом вы можете видеть взрыв. Давайте уложимся в три минуты. Очень хочется в туалет. Значит, по слайдам: видите эту колбу на фоне гибели Темного Королевства?  
\- Я думал, тут муха насрала.  
\- Было дело, а вот рядом с насранным можете видеть колбу. Я плохо получаюсь на фотографиях.  
\- Да ты и в жизни не Кейт Бекинсейл.  
\- Три минуты, напоминаю. Кунсайд, по твоему лицу я вижу, что ты много знаешь о кошках.  
Кунсайд, который всегда предполагал, что выглядит гораздо лучше, прикидывал, вернулась ли с памятью способность уничтожать все говорящее.  
\- Королева, Мать ее, Серенити, перед тем, как преставиться, в точно такой же посуде отправила в будущее своих домашних животных, чтобы, в случае чего, было с кем передать посылку дочери.  
\- У Берилл, - медленно проговорил Джедайт, - отродясь не было домашних животных.  
\- О том, что она увлекалась вязанием и пела в корейских бойз-бэндах тоже никому не известно, - отрезал крокодил. – В общем, ассоциативный ряд у всех сработал, так что я пошел удовлетворять естественные потребности.  
Оставшись на кухне одни, Лорды переглянулись.  
\- Там еще есть печенье? – спросил Кунсайд.

******************  
Холм Синдай возвышался над Усаги, подобно границе в иной мир. Она чувствовала легкое, покалывающее пальцы возбуждение. Ступени, ведущие к храму, вырастали перед ней, как предупреждение.  
Она его проигнорировала.  
\- Извините, сегодня службы не проводим, - сказала ей мико вместо приветствия. – Священник нажрался.  
\- Не слишком уважительно по отношению к собственному дедушке.  
Мико замерла. Метла в ее руках чуть дрогнула.  
\- Рэй? – позвала Усаги.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, как меня зовут?  
\- С тобой на днях никто подозрительный не заговаривал? – спросила Усаги.  
\- Например?  
\- Черная кошка с залысиной в форме луны на голове.  
\- Так. Ты стой здесь, девочка, я вызову санитаров.  
\- А со мной заговаривала.  
Рэй посмотрела в сторону:  
\- И что ты ей сказала?  
\- Ничего.  
\- Понятно.  
\- Но у меня под рукой очень кстати оказался шар для боулинга.  
\- Я тоже почти никогда с метлой не расстаюсь, - ответила Рей и наконец посмотрела Усаги в глаза.  
\- Сходим куда-нибудь? – улыбка исчезла с лица несостоявшейся СейлорМун.  
\- Немедленно, - ответила Рей и вложила руку в протянутую ладонь.

*****************************

Это был даже не грохот. По децибелам звук приближался к извержению вулкана. Мамору накрыл голову подушкой.  
\- Не хотите чаю? – мрачно поинтересовался Джедайт, трогая его за плечо.  
\- За это можно и в морду схлопотать, - ответил Мамору.  
\- Сейчас очень интересную вещь спрошу, - вклинился Кунсайд.  
Мамору сел в кровати и посмотрел на свои босые грязные ноги.  
\- В каких отношениях ты состоял с кухонным помещением? – продолжал Кунсайд.  
\- Очень близких. Можно сказать, интимных. Мне будет его очень не хватать.  
\- А ты раздели с нами прелести совместного проживания, – предложил крокодил. – Пока тебе периметр, так сказать, не восстановят.  
\- Даже периметр? – удручился Мамору. – То-то я чувствую, сквозит.  
\- Я с ним жить не буду, - занервничал Кунсайд.  
\- Ты просто расист, - отрезал Джедайт.  
\- Я не буду жить с Токседомаском.  
Всем присутствующим явственно послышался скрип. Джедайт поворачивал голову.  
\- Вот этот, во всех отношениях зачотный мужик – стремное уебище в смокинге?!  
\- Товарищи, выметаемся отсюда, пока я не вспомнил, где спрятал пистолет, - предложил Мамору. – Помогать нищим духом я еще кое-как согласен, но совсем ебанутых лучше избавлять от мучений, не отходя от кассы  
\- Я ничем не мучаюсь, - обиделся Джедайт.  
\- А я еще и не начинал, - ответил Мамору.  
\- Извините, что перебиваю, - напомнил о себе крокодил.  
В своих прогулках по складу воспоминаний Мамору начал опасно приближаться к полке с надписью «вот здесь я проебал огнестрельное оружие». Мамору, можно сказать, уже кобуру в руках держал.  
\- Я как раз уходить собрался, - смекнул крокодил. – Презент на прощанье. Вот вам два адреса. Настоятельно рекомендую ознакомиться. Всем хорошего дня.  
С этими словами крокодил нацарапал что-то на двух визитках, подошел к балкону, театрально изогнулся и сиганул вниз.  
\- Это что такое было? – кое-как спросил Мамору.  
Джедайт с Кунсайдом рассматривали бумажки. Они обе действительно оказались снабжены адресами. На одной из них крупными буквами крокодил написал: «ВАШ ДОМ ИДЕОТЫ».  
\- Тут должна быть запятая.  
\- И слово «Идеоты», по-моему, не так пишется.  
\- Дайте сюда, - Мамору вырвал из рук Кунсайда огрызок с «ИДЕОТЫ». Кунсайда заметно перекосило.  
\- Не могу поверить, что мы с ним друг от друга на расстоянии вытянутой руки и один из нас все еще жив.  
\- Он нормально сечет по местности, - возразил Джедайт. - Он нам пригодится. Не похоже, чтобы его таз с розами находился в боевой готовности. Пока он не при цветах и без цилиндра, мы можем позволить себе роскошь оставить его в живых.  
\- Я все прекрасно слышу, - хмуро напомнил Мамору.  
\- Не обязательно во всем, что происходит, искать какой-то смысл, - зачем-то сказал Джедайт. – Может быть, это просто белый шум, который нас окружает. Может быть, это просто фон к нашей жизни.  
\- Вот всегда огорчаюсь, когда кто-нибудь без спросу берет мое печенье, - огорчился Мамору.

****************

\- Будешь столько есть, растолстеешь за неделю.  
\- Веришь, нет – абсолютно все равно. Мне больше не грозит бить морды мутантам из другого измерения, сверкая белоснежным исподним. Могу себе позволить целлюлит.  
Рей с уважением посмотрела на Усаги:  
\- А, черт с ним. И мне еще одно мороженое, пожалуйста.  
\- Ванильное, - подсказала Усаги.  
\- Ты помнишь?  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Дурочка Усаги.  
\- А ты такая умная, Рэй.  
Они сели на скамейку у пруда.  
Воду вспарывали блики холодного осеннего солнца. Поверхность пруда шевелилась, как бок гигантской рыбы, стеклянным блеском чешуи кромсая туфли, сумки, руки и лица прохожих.  
Рей провела ладонью по теплой спине Усаги, чувствуя, как на пальцах оседает движение ее тела, мягкость ее свитера, отголосок ее смеха.  
\- Нифига себе я вышла покурить!  
Рей и Усаги оглянулись.  
Мако уперлась крепко сжатыми кулаками в бедра и прищурилась.  
\- СэйлорЮпитер? - сглотнула Усаги. Рэй откинулась на спинку скамейки.  
\- Ни за что, - ответила Мако.  
\- Ну, так чего стоишь?! – заорала Усаги. – Иди сюда!!  
\- Ни черта не изменилась, - пожаловалась Рей, чувствуя, как мнутся ее кости в крепких объятиях Макото.

****************

Перенесемся же в обиталище двух беспамятных Темных Лордов, что было с легкостью найдено бывшим защитником Света и Добра, по наводке домашнего питомца королевы Берилл. Как-то так.

По комнате в беспорядке валялись разнокалиберные вещи, которые Мамору продолжал вытаскивать из шкафов и тумбочек.  
\- Ну, есть мнения? – спросил Джедайт, сидя на кровати. Кунсайд стоял в дверях комнаты, не испытывая желания войти.  
\- Так, - потер руки Мамору.  
Его жизнь до встречи с этими двумя абсолютно чокнутыми придурками представляла из себя стандартный завтрак в Макдоналдсе. Каждый день он жрал клонированное синтетическое говно, набитое усилителями вкуса: ходил одной и той же дорогой в университет, из университета, в магазин, из магазина, читал – если было настроение. Смотрел телевизор. Спал. Срал. Пил. Пытался влюбиться. Дрочил. Думал о старости. Готовился к экзаменам. Перемотать. Посмотреть снова.  
Вчера, в три часа ночи, когда он захлопнул за собой дверь и вышел на улицу, он совершенно точно не ожидал, что попадет как раз к раздаче флаеров на фуршет в дурдоме.  
\- Так, - потирал руки Мамору. – Давайте остановимся на самых значительных предметах.  
\- Останавливайся, - грустно согласился Джедайт.  
\- Наручники, бур для добычи угля, компьютер, дискография Блэк Саббат, дамское нижнее белье, коньки, набор вышитых крестиком гобеленов, рубанок, стеклянный глаз, паяльник, три фаллоимитатора: сиреневый, черный и любимый, клетка для перевозки домашних животных, копия британской энциклопедии и кактус. Знаешь, с твоим другом было легче.  
\- Я ему не друг, - возмутился Кунсайд.  
\- Он поливал твой кактус, - Мамору многозначительно посмотрел на Джедайта. Джедайт злобно посмотрел на Кунсайда. Кунсайд холодно посмотрел на кактус и отрезал:  
\- Наглая ложь.  
\- Я нашел у него записку «Не забыть полить кактус любимого друга», - Мамору капнул маслом на полыхающее среди океанских просторов нефтяное пятно.  
Кунсайд и Джедайт хмуро разглядывали друг друга.  
\- И снизу приписано «спасибо, дорогой», - Мамору добавил к маслу напалм.  
\- Какой счастливый день, - высморкался Кунсайд. – Нихуя не помню.  
\- Где записка? – потребовал Джедайт. Мамору протянул ему мятый обрывок со следами губной помады. – Продолжай.  
\- Судя по набору предметов в твоей комнате, ты ни кто иной, как специалист-технолог по производству силикатного кирпича, - подытожил Мамору.  
\- Интересная профессия, - без воодушевления порадовался Джедайт, доедая записку. – Это ты по женским трусам или по стеклянному глазу определил?  
\- По твоему пропуску на завод. Под клавиатурой нашел.  
\- И зовут меня?..  
\- Не мое дело, конечно, но бросали бы вы пить.  
\- Ничего сложного, - отмахнулся Джедайт.  
\- Да, - Кунсайд вертел в руках таинственную фотографию в легкомысленной голубой рамке и притворялся куском ДСП. – Нефрит при мне раз семь бросал. Как два пальца.  
\- Вернемся к имени, - напомнил Джедайт.  
Кунсайд старался как можно незаметнее выдрать из рамки хуйню, изображавшую, как он страстно лобызает Джедайта, пока тот мнет его жопу обеими руками.  
\- Здесь написано, что тебя зовут Оле Олсон.  
\- Я в восторге, - Джедайт закрыл голову руками.  
\- Ты из Норвегии, - Мамору ногами запихивал разбросанный скарб обратно в шкаф. – Норвежская речь наверняка избавит тебя от амнезии.  
\- Йеллоупукки.  
\- Это на финском, - сказал Мамору.  
\- Фак май факин факед лайф.  
\- Это на…  
\- Заткнись.  
\- Тоже мне, пиздострадалец, - сердился Кунсайд, долбя фотографией в стену. Рамка оказалась бронебойной. – Оле, блядь, как тебя там.  
\- Кто бы говорил, Изимба Мавлиму, профессионал по уходу за пандами.  
\- Слушай, Джиба, - позвал Джедайт.  
\- Зовите меня Мамору.  
\- А меня - «Мистер Один». Если мое чуткое ухо уловит хотя бы отзвук «О-о-о-оле», зарождающегося в твоем рту, я зашью тебе его твоими же шнурками.  
\- Тогда я буду «Мистер Повелитель Вселенной», - сказал Кунсайд. – И если мое чуткое ухо…  
\- Я в первый раз понял про шнурки.  
\- Я не шнурками.  
\- Я все равно понял.  
\- Повторим пройденный материал.  
\- Мистер Повелитель Вселенной, мистер Один.  
\- Наоборот.  
\- Блядь, - вздохнул Мамору. – Нахуя мне эта жизнь, полная захватывающих приключений.

***********************

Усаги перекрестилась.  
\- Это библиотека, - сухо заметила Рей.  
\- А нахера им пентаграмма и иллюстрированное изображение семи кругов ада на входе?  
\- Чтобы книги вовремя возвращали.  
Мако вытерла ноги о коврик с надписью «Абандон ол хоуп ю ху ентеред хиэ» и толкнула тяжелую стеклянную дверь.  
\- Если ничего не изменилось, то она должна торчать в читальном зале. С книгой «Теория возникновения вселенной» в руках.  
\- Вот пиздец как нужна такая информация, когда ты ищешь девочку с синими волосами.  
\- Давайте решим, что будем делать, если она не смогла противостоять силе добра, - предложила Усаги.  
\- Я женщин не бью, - смутилась Мако.  
\- Тогда будешь держать, - подбодрила Рэй. – Я суровая телка. Без принципов.  
\- Вот не будь ты такой красивой, хрен бы я тебе дала, - заметила Усаги.  
\- Иди ко мне, дурочка Усаги.  
\- Здесь написано «Мы не разрешаем читателям сосаться на весь читальный зал», - Мако потыкала пальцем в латунную табличку.  
\- Звери.  
\- Зато у них можно входить с едой, проносить свое пиво, включать громкую музыку, употреблять экстази и ебать домашних животных на роликах.  
\- Отличный способ повысить посещаемость.  
\- ТИХО, - приказала Рэй. – Я ее вижу.  
Девочка в очках, запакованная в унылый вариант выходного костюма, заинтригованно перелистывала страницы книги с изображением маятника Фуко на обложке. Синие волосы бесстыдно заявляли: «Я приличная, хорошо воспитанная мамина дочка, но и в моей жизни нашлось место койке в наркологическом отделении».  
\- Ами Мизуно? – строго спросила Рей Хино, отбирая книгу у девчонки.  
Девица педантичным жестом сняла с носа очки, дыхнула на них, протерла стекла и только после этого ответила:  
\- Да.  
\- Или, лучше будет сказать: СэйлорМеркурий?  
\- Лучше будет сказать «Здравствуйте, я хочу, чтобы на моих руках и дальше оставалось по пять пальцев, поэтому немедленно отдаю вам вашу книгу и приношу свои искренние извинения».  
\- Отвечай!  
\- Да, ко мне приходила говорящая черная кошка. Да, я вызвала бригаду по отлову диких животных. Нет, я не собираюсь из-за спасения мира проебать вступительные экзамены в Токийский Университет.  
\- В таком случае, следующим пунктом у нас значится дискотека.

*********************

Мамору положил трубку телефона, вздохнул и помассировал себе плечи. Поскольку Мистер Один и мистер Повелитель Вселенной никак не отреагировали на этот призыв броситься к амбразуре с распахнутыми жилетками, Мамору ничего не оставалось, как жаловаться самому себе:  
\- Меня только что спросили, сколько граммов мозга нужно носить с собой, чтобы натолкать в микроволновку алюминиевых вилок, включить газ, пустить воду и спокойно покинуть помещение. И раз уж этот дебил выжил, то сколько будет стоить на него посмотреть.  
Джедайт повернулся к Кунсайду и сказал:  
\- На чем мы остановились?  
\- Мы обсуждали дифракцию света.  
\- Действительно, я как раз рассказывал про определение угла, под которым нужно установить линзу.  
\- НИХУЯ ГРАММОВ МОЗГА, - подытожил Мамору.  
\- И дорого ты нас продал? – с подозрением спросил Кунсайд, постукивая пальцами по столу.  
\- Мне нужно в университет.  
\- Я слышу, как расстилается красная дорожка. Мои глаза полны слез. Будем очень скучать.  
\- Не будете, - отрезал Мамору. – Пока не починят мою кухню, я остаюсь жить здесь.  
\- Мы планировали завести рыбок в ванной, - быстро сказал Джедайт. Кунсайд энергично кивнул.  
\- Да жрите свою сырую китайскую капусту без соли, сколько влезет, - отмахнулся Мамору.  
\- …  
\- Вот и я удивительным образом никакой, блядь, связи не увидел между мной и рыбками.  
\- Не будешь же ты спать с пираньями, - объяснил Джедайт.  
\- Слушай сюда, мистер Один. Я, - Мамору страстно ткнул себя кулаком в грудь, - буду спать в комнате Мбванги Гунганды…  
\- Изимбы Мавлиму, - поправил Кунсайд.  
\- НАСРАТЬ!! А ты, - кулак, не теряя выразительности, ткнулся в Джедайта, - будешь спать с тем человеком, который окучивает твои кактусы, потому что, блядь, два мужика, живущие в одной квартире и дарящие друг другу нижнее белье, нормально будут смотреться в одной постели, даже если дом, блядь, в котором они живут, не снабжен, сука, табличкой: «СТУДЕНЧЕСКОЕ ОБЩЕЖИТИЕ».  
\- Действуй, Сейлормун, - холодно закончил Кунсайд.  
Если бы Мамору был воздушным шаром, его ошметки сейчас украсили бы собой кухонный гарнитур.  
\- Мистер Один, - судя по голосу, разум Мамору предпочел подняться над телом и заняться медитацией. – Если я правильно помню, хотя мне очень хочется верить, что этого со мной никогда не происходило, мистер крокодил дал вам ДВА адреса. Одним из них оказался ваш. Храните его. Перепишите его куда-нибудь на себя. Сейчас я вызову вам такси и оно отвезет вас по другим координатам. Тем временем вы оденетесь. Приведете себя в порядок. И отдадите мне дубликат ключа.  
\- Одеться? Привести в порядок?  
\- Дубликат ключа?  
\- Делайте что хотите, - умиротворенно улыбнулся Мамору, - я пойду и выстрелю себе в голову.  
Кунсайд немедленно поднялся с табуретки и проводил его в комнату Джедайта, где предложил бур для добычи угля в качестве орудия самоубийства. Мистер Повелитель Вселенной с гордостью подумал, что начинает действительно врубаться в обычаи людей. Гостеприимство прежде всего.  
\- Слушай, - сказал Джедайт, когда Кунсайд вернулся и самодовольно посмотрел на свои ногти. – Токседомаск прав. Мы не должны выделяться из массы человеческого биоматериала.  
\- Лучше я буду альбиносом в Нигерии, чем сольюсь с толпой, - высокопарно ответил Кунсайд.  
\- А я, - задумчиво протянул Джедайт, - все-таки лучше останусь в живых.  
\- Умеешь ты убеждать.  
\- Нам нужна одежда и привести себя в порядок.  
\- Что это значит?  
\- Это значит, - перебил Мамору, внезапно вполне целым и невредимым присоединяясь к беседе, - занять ванную, пока вы не развели там пруд, сбрить волосяной покров с лицевой части черепа и устранить неприятный запах изо рта. Кстати, ключи я нашел. Такси заказал на два часа. Просто расскажите человеку в железном устройстве на четырех колесах, куда вас отвести. Не могу поверить, что я сейчас это сказал.  
\- Ты уже свалил бы на хуй, бесценный кладезь информации, - расстроился Кунсайд.  
\- Не старайтесь приготовить ужин без меня, - на прощанье попросил Мамору. – У нас закончились запасные кухни.  
Пока Кунсайд закрывал за Мамору дверь, пока подтаскивал к ней диван, стулья и набор гобеленов, Джедайт в задумчивости изучал обустройство ванной.  
\- Нашел инструкцию? – спросил запыхавшийся Кунсайд.  
\- Предполагается, что человеческий ребенок рождается с умением наполнять эту нелепую конструкцию водой.  
\- Помнится, ты знаком со стиральными машинками.  
\- Приходилось. По работе.  
\- Каким образом?  
\- Собирал энергию людей, сидящих в прачечных и наблюдающих за крутящейся одеждой.  
\- Много собрал?  
\- Месяц синематограф в королевском зале смотрели.  
\- Насколько я понимаю, в этих устройствах применяется вода?  
\- Да.

*************************

Что лично я знаю о творчестве? Только одну вещь, но я в ней уверен: творчество – это созидание.  
Как нет правил без исключений, так встречаются и образцы счастливого соития мысли и труда, разрушающие не только рассудок прикоснувшегося к прекрасному, но и все живое в радиусе десятка километров.  
Кунсайд с Джедайтом смотрели на обосранный гамбургер и пытались связать его с табличкой, провозглашающей, что эта композиция – протест против всемирной глобализации.  
\- Луч света, бесстрашно выталкивающий из тени лжи гнойные язвы скомпрометировавшего себя капитализма, - прочитал Джедайт, склоняясь над следующей инсталляцией.  
Предмет искусства представлял из себя пенопластовую вагину, пожирающую окровавленный гигиенический тампон. Тампон выглядел очень измученным и курил.  
\- Конечно, - пробормотал Кунсайд. – Это же очевидно.  
\- Человек прибегнул к иносказанию.  
\- Если человек настолько иносказательно, мать его, куда-то бежит, это значит, что ему не хватает словарного запаса нормально сформулировать свою мысль. Если она у него есть.  
Обсуждение культурной ценности экспонатов пришлось свернуть, когда вокруг Лордов начала клубиться вполне однородная масса, состоящая из ценителей искусства.  
Масса щелкала вспышками фотоаппаратов и время от времени выбрасывала из себя фразы: «Концепт неясен» или «Какая глубина и проработанность образов».  
\- Это я создал, когда меня поглотил месячный запой, - раздалось на весь зал. – Мне открылись истины и все, блядь, пошли нахуй отсюда.  
Зойсайт, обернутый в бабское кимоно, растолкал любителей живой скульптуры и похлопал Кунсайда по плечу:  
\- Здарова, мужики. Только что из леса?  
\- Ах ты, маленькое уебищ…  
\- Пройдемте в мой кабинет.

**********************

Музыка грохотала, парни угощали бухлом, ди-джей не страдал манией величия, секса в туалете еще не случилось, в общем, было хорошо и пока еще ни за что не стыдно.  
Четыре девицы, так и не ставшие хранителями мира на планете, танцевали в меру своих возможностей. И не сразу заметили, как их стало пятеро.  
\- Жучка, - сказала Мако, - дефилируй-ка отсюда, пока ты в одном куске.  
\- Не могу, - призналась жучка. – Никогда еще не видела, как небоскреб дергается в конвульсиях.  
\- На себя посмотри, проститутка.  
\- Месячные?  
\- Все, красавица, - не выдержала Мако. – Пошли выйдем.  
\- Мако, ты женщин не бьешь, - напомнила Рэй.  
\- Я потом в церковь схожу.  
\- Не надо таскать Минако за волосы, - рассеянно попросила Усаги.  
\- МИНАКО?!  
\- ДЕВКИ?!  
\- Где та война, с которой ты вернулась?  
\- Я ОТЛИЧНО выгляжу. Шампанское за этот столик!!  
\- Слушай, - перебила Рэй. – У нас тут клуб. Ты можешь в него вступить. Или завтра в газетах появится статья об обезображенном трупе, найденном в токийском заливе.  
\- Какой клуб? – не поняла Минако.  
\- Чтобы вступить в него, - пояснила Ами, - нужно проявить жестокость по отношению к животному. Одному конкретному черному говорящему животному.  
\- Любите вы выебнуться, - удручилась Минако. – Можно подумать, если вы прямо не спросите, вас никто замуж не возьмет.  
\- Давай не умничай.  
\- Отмените заказ на шампанское. Здесь уже все в хлам. Ничерта не понимаю.  
\- К тебе не приходила черная говорящая кошка? – спросила Усаги.  
\- Приходила.  
\- Ну, и?  
\- Никого не было дома. Она оставила записку.  
\- Ну, и?!  
\- Пришлось переезжать в другой район.  
\- Гуманист ты все-таки, - покачала головой Ами.  
\- Кто там что там про шампанское? – Усаги повисла на Рэй и добавила: «Чмок-чмок».

***************************

Кунсайд сидел на стуле из лакированного красного дерева и пытался пить кофе. Джедайт расхаживал туда-сюда, осматривая шикарные драпировки, ручную лепнину и оригиналы работ Босха.  
Оказавшись в «кабинете», Зойсайт первым делом переоделся в бушлат, портянки и холщовые штаны, подпоясанные веревкой. Вторым делом он скрутил самокрутку и затянулся.  
На фоне общей обстановки «кабинета» он выглядел, как банка пива рядом с Джокондой.  
\- Зачотный хеншин, - похвалил Кунсайд.  
\- Как отец, я…  
\- Если еще раз, - медленно проговорил Кунсайд, - услышу что-нибудь подобное, я за себя не отвечаю.  
Джедайт многозначительно посмотрел на него.  
\- Никто не знаком с первоисточником, - расстроился Кунсайд. – Я честно любил нашу Королеву, страстно вожделел прикоснуться к невинной плоти принцессы Венеры и один раз вытащил нашего Главнокомандующего из полной жопы.  
\- …  
\- Я сложная и интересная личность, - вздохнул Кунсайд. – Оставшаяся в памяти потомков невнятным гомосеком, погибшим от розовых бумерангов.  
\- Первоисточник можно читать только шрифтом Брайля, - отрезал Зойсайт. - Не могу поверить, что половину планеты Земля развела на бабло девочка, воткнувшая карандаш в жопу своему щенку и посадившая животное рисовать копии Ван Гога.  
\- О чем мы вообще?  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Забудем. Скажи мне, Зойсайт…  
\- Как давно я не слышал этих ласкающих звуков своего имени!  
\- Вот я как раз хотел узнать: насколько давно?  
\- Месяца два назад.  
\- Нормально ты за два месяца поднялся.  
\- Никому я не сосу!  
\- Я и не говорил.  
\- Я не проститутка!  
\- Зойсайт…  
\- Не нашел меня ни на какой улице никакой не владелец футбольного клуба и самой дорогой в мире не яхты!  
\- Зойсайт!  
\- Это МОЯ галерея! Я честным трудом ее заработал!!  
\- Ну, стул у тебя хороший.  
\- Спасибо. Настоящий чиппендейл.  
\- Я про: «скажем нет мировой глобализации».  
\- У меня есть кому срать ради искусства. Я идейный вдохновитель.  
\- Идейный, у нас тут проблемы, - Джедайт подошел и положил Зойсайту руки на плечи. Зойсайт уловил в этом жесте нечто угрожающее, а потому не торопился слать незваных гостей обратно в лес, за грибами.  
\- Все, чем смогу, - пообещал Зойсайт, не переставая, впрочем, смолить свой бычок.  
\- Хреново мы ассимилируемся. Не можем преодолеть, так сказать, языковой барьер.  
\- Посмотрите на себя.  
\- В чем дело? Это нормальная человеческая одежда.  
\- Только носится она в другое время года и, я, простите, хуею, не в таких сочетаниях.  
\- Что не так с сочетаниями?  
\- Я бы каску с колготками не надел. Чисто мое мнение. Цвета не гармонируют.  
Кунсайд бросил на Джедайта оскорбленный взгляд. Джедайт отбил подачу.  
\- Не ссать, - Зойсайт сверкнул набором ножей, находящимся у него во рту. – Все сделаю красиво. Я вас отучу мыться в центрифуге.  
Джедайт испытал неконтролируемый порыв убрать руки с его плеч. Убрать вообще все свое из этой комнаты. Куда-нибудь за полярный круг.

********************

Вернемся в квартиру Лордов. Местонахождение которой на сей раз обнаружилось достаточно просто, потому что Кунсайд, по совету Мамору, действительно записал адрес на теле. Джедайт очень удивил таксиста, задрав майку и показывая выцарапанные гвоздем координаты. Таксист удвоил оплату за проезд и просил не кровоточить в машине.  
Зойсайт сидел на кухонном столе и трепался о высоком. С помощью массы бездельников, которым не западло тратить деньги на то, чтобы сказать своим друзьям, что они нихуя не понимают в современном искусстве, Зойсайт неминуемо приближался к членству в списке Форбс.  
\- Кормить панд и изобретать кирпичи, это, конечно, почетный нужный труд, но я настоятельно предлагаю себя в качестве спонсора, - закончил Зойсайт.  
\- Самоутверждаться за наш счет вздумал, паскуда? – возмутился Кунсайд.  
\- Да.  
\- Мы согласны.  
\- Кем ты был до того, как к тебе вернулась память? – спросил Джедайт, открывая форточку. Зойсайт курил чаще, чем дышал.  
\- Ваши предположения.  
\- Проститутка? – после долгого раздумья рискнул Джедайт.  
\- Странно, - мрачно заметил Зойсайт. – Я отрастил бороду, месяцами не моюсь, выучил четыре матерных слова, пью водку, сру на гамбургеры… Предлагаю обратиться за помощью к залу.  
\- Ну… - Кунсайд мучился, морщил лоб и, наконец, попытался: - Элитная проститутка?  
\- Автослесарь, - чернее тучи подсказал Зойсайт.  
\- Элитный автослесарь?  
\- Точно.  
\- Я почти угадал.  
\- Нихуя не угадал.  
\- Борода не скрывает нежного изгиба твоих губ, белизны бархатной кожи и туманной поволоки твоих чего-то там.  
\- Понятно, - Зойсайт почесал зад и снова прикурил. – А раз результат одинаковый, зачем платить больше. Пойду, сбрею бороду. Откуда эти непонимающие взгляды? Что там у вас с гигиеной?  
\- Все мы знаем, - поджал губы Кунсайд. – Про эту твою гигиену.  
\- Но посмотреть – посмотрим, - добавил Джедайт. – Вдруг что новое увидим.  
\- Хватит! Все за мной.  
Лорды затолкались в ванную.  
\- Бери бритву, - приказал Зойсайт. Кунсайд двумя пальцами приподнял зубную щетку. Зойсайт закрыл лицо руками и вспомнил все свои четыре матерных слова.  
\- У меня как-то проще ознакомление прошло, - массируя переносицу, пожаловался Зойсайт. – Как-то интуитивнее.  
\- Ясное дело, - тут же влез Джедайт. - На яхте-то. С владельцем футбольного клуба.  
\- А сейчас, дети, учительница покажет вам, как перерезать горло безопасной бритвой, - улыбнулся Зойсайт. Джедайта на миг ослепило.  
\- Джедайт, никаких подъебов, пока он не раскроет нам все тайны человеческого бытия, - строго одернул Кунсайд.  
\- По таким вопросам попрошу либо в секту, либо в дурдом, у них там полно версий на этот счет.  
\- Ты проводишь нас позже.  
\- Пиздец у вас с чувством юмора.  
\- У нас отличное чувство юмора, - холодно ответил Кунсайд. – Сейчас Джедайт засунет тебя головой в это смешное устройство с фонтанчиком и мы будем очень смеяться.  
\- Переходим к бритью. Вот это, - Зойсайт потряс в воздухе бритвенным станком, - и есть таинственная, желанная, искомая БРИТВА. Мажешь морду пеной, далее серия легких непринужденных движений, и – вуаля – останется только изящно приклеить обрывки туалетной бумаги. Практика. Кунсайд, Лорд, прошу вас.  
Кунсайд щедро намазал Джедайта кремом для бритья.  
\- Нет, нет, нет, - Зойсайт долбился в мозг с энтузиазмом голодного дятла. – Интимные стрижки мы пройдем в следующем семестре.  
Кунсайд взял Джедайта под подбородок, взмахнул бритвой и…  
\- Я все понял, - сухо отрапортовал Кунсайд, судорожно вываливаясь из ванной вместе с вешалкой для полотенец, ковриком и рядом менее заметных вещей.  
\- Это что такое было? – прошамкал Джедайт.  
\- Джедайт!! – заорал Зойсайт. - Не жри пену для бритья!!  
Остаток дня Зойсайт убил на то, чтобы обучить Джедайта правилам выживания в современной квартире. Кунсайд учения продинамил, так как сидел в своей комнате и дрочил в одно рыло какие-то грустные мысли.

\- Устанавливаешь время, нажимаешь эту кнопку и смотришь, как внутри крутится еда, - говорил Зойсайт, тыча в таймер микроволновой печи.  
\- Это… так… увлекательно… - загипнотизировано пробормотал Джедайт.  
\- Главное, не пытайся разогреть металлические предметы или кошку, - Зойсайт вдруг замолчал и прислушался. – Кто-то пытается проникнуть в квартиру. Где у вас хранится набор ножей, обрез, гранаты?  
\- Не волнуйся, - отмахнулся Джедайт. – Это Мамору. Принес энергию.  
\- Ма… ма… - заклинило Зойсайта. – МАМОРУ?!  
\- Смотри-ка. И ТЫ ТОЖЕ знаешь, кто это такой. Хули меня так рано грохнули.  
\- Я, пожалуй, пойду.  
\- Он нормальный мужик. В принципе.  
\- Я этому нормальному мужику, в принципе, нанес несколько повреждений, несовместимых с жизнью. На третий день знакомства.  
\- Терпеливый ты какой.  
\- Есть у вас пожарная лестница?!  
Но было поздно.  
Мамору стоял на пороге кухни. Пакеты с продуктами один за другим выскальзывали из его рук.  
\- Ты кто? – глухим голосом спросил Мамору, тяжело глядя прямо на Зойсайта.  
\- Я Андрюша, - сказал Зойсайт, ковыряясь в ящике с ножами.  
\- Ты тот самый Андрюша?  
\- Тот самый.  
\- Это, - Мамору потянул Джедайта за рукав. – Это тот самый Андрюша?  
\- Конечно, - не моргнул глазом Джедайт. – Тот самый.  
\- Боже мой. Тот самый.  
\- Тот самый, - Зойсайт вжался спиной в холодильник, держа по три ножа в каждой руке и вентилируя ими помещение.  
\- Невероятно, - выдохнул Мамору и приблизился к прототипу включенной хлеборезки. – Разрешите…  
\- ОТЪЕБИСЬ, я пытался убить тебя, потому что ты мешал мне завладеть волшебными кристаллами!! Ничего личного.  
\- …автограф? Вы именно такой, как про вас говорят! В бушлате, с бородой и гоните какую-то хуйню!! Какой нежный изгиб губ! Какая белизна бархатной кожи и туманная поволока чего-то там!  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Вы именно такой, каким я вас себе представлял!!  
\- Ты, - уточнил Зойсайт, - меня что делал?  
\- Представлял.  
\- И часто ты меня представлял?  
\- Дайте автограф!  
\- А больше ты со мной ничего не хотел сделать?  
\- Я принесу буклет с вашей выставки. Никуда не уходите!  
\- Как раз собирался, так что давай сделаем это быстро, - Зойсайт ножом высек на футболке Мамору «АНДРЮША» и съебал так стремительно, что дверь не успела захлопнуться, а он уже в Синкайсене апельсиновый фреш пил.  
Мамору стоял посреди кухни и смотрел на свою футболку, время от времени комкая ее подрагивающими руками.  
\- Там Мистер Повелитель Вселенной сидит в своей комнате и дрочит в одно рыло какие-то грустные мысли, - подсказал Джедайт.  
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Мамору и на подгибающихся ногах направился составить ему компанию.  
Джедайт остался посреди кухни, возвышаясь над разбросанными столовыми приборами и сваленными в кучу компонентами энергии, среди которых не оказалось того единственного, чего так страстно алкало темное естество его желудка.  
\- К черту!! - от души высказался Джедайт и закатал рукава. – Я сам сделаю себе печенье.

***************************

Кунсайд и Мамору сидели бок о бок на пластиковых стульях. В совершенно одинаковых позах. С абсолютно идентичными выражениями лиц.  
\- Андрюша такой… - Мамору замялся.  
\- Интересный мужик, - продолжил Кунсайд.  
\- Да.  
\- Мистер Один такой… - замялся Кунсайд.  
\- Интересный мужик, - помог Мамору.  
\- Да.  
Синхронно вздохнули и углубились в молчание.  
Мимо промчался санитар, громыхая пустой каталкой.  
\- Андрюша такой… - начал Мамору.  
\- Обсудили уже, - сурово подрезал Кунсайд.  
Воспитанный в крайне строгих традициях, Мамору твердо знал, что считать другого мужика интересным – прямой путь в ад через анальные совокупления. Единственное отклонение с трассы на обочину, которое он себе позволил, случилось, когда в туалете поезда дальнего следования ему пришлось удовлетворить зов плоти, глядя на мыльницу с изображением Хэлло Китти. И он искренне надеялся, что с таким косяком ему все-таки наверх, а не в полыхающее пекло грешников.  
Воспитанный в крайне строгих традициях, Кунсайд твердо знал, что если тело еще шевелится – подойди и сделай контрольный в голову. А насчет интереса к мужику его никто не просвещал. Так что он вообще не понимал, что с ним происходит.  
\- Вы Изимба Мавлиму? – врач-реаниматолог отвлек Кунсайда от грустных мыслей.  
\- Я.  
\- Отличное имя.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Надо же хоть что-то сказать, вместо хорошей новости.  
\- А какая плохая новость?  
\- С мистером Оле Олсоном все в порядке. Можете забирать его.  
\- И где тут плохая новость?  
\- Ну, если вам комфортно находиться рядом с человеком, который при попытке испечь печенье обрушил несущую стену дома, то извините.  
\- Нам комфортно, - угрюмо ответил Кунсайд, наблюдая, как Джедайт, хромая на обе ноги, выползает из процедурного кабинета.  
\- У нас все-таки закончились кухни, - констатировал Мамору.  
\- Еще нет, - обнадежил Кунсайд, протягивая руку Джедайту.  
\- Самое время взмахнуть волшебной палочкой, - грустно попросил Мамору.  
\- Сразу видно, что ты не знаком с АНДРЮШЕЙ. Широкой души человек, - Кунсайд вдруг дернулся от прикосновения Джедайта и перебинтованный подрывник со всего маху ебнулся на пол, теряя костыли.  
\- Да ну, - нервничал Мамору. – Мы его стесним. Не могу я.  
\- Почему? – спросил Кунсайд.  
\- ПИДАРАС!! – орал Джедайт с пола.  
\- Неправда!! – возмутился Мамору. – Просто мы с ним мало знакомы. Неудобно.  
\- Нормально вы знакомы. Ты только не поворачивайся к нему спиной…  
\- Неправда!!  
\- …а то действительно будет неудобно. С ножом в спине. По самую рукоятку.  
Веселая компания полчаса высматривала Миникупер Зойсайта у парадного подъезда к травматологии, когда выяснилось, что Зойсайт все это время давил на клаксон Хаммера, пытаясь привлечь их внимание. И, заодно, куда он их всех имел за подозрения в Миникуперстве.

Квартира, а точнее, дом Зойсайта побуждал к еще большей классовой ненависти, чем его же кабинет.  
Основная часть хаты представляла из себя зоны, выстроенные амфитеатром, спускающиеся к пустому кругу, устланному шкурой очередного занесенного в красную книгу. Крыша была возведена только над амфитеатром, остальное пространство потолка сверкало стеклом, чистым, как артезианская вода. На стальных пилонах висели прожектора.  
\- На звезды смотрите? – обратился Мамору к хозяину награбленного у рабочих добра.  
\- В сраку звезды, - откровенно признался Зойсайт. – Запомни, Джиба, чем круче выебнешься с обоями, тем больше народу решит, что ты творческий человек. Ну, и в остальном тоже крайне интересен.  
Кунсайд отметил про себя, что Зойсайта не попросили: «зови меня просто Мамору».  
\- Чего это он? – спросил Джедайт у Кунсайда, кивая в сторону Мамору, старательно изображавшего из себя геронтофила, общающегося с малолеткой.  
\- Ты мне подмигнул?  
\- Ничего я тебе не мигал.  
\- Подмигнул.  
\- На меня стена рухнула вчера вечером! У меня тик!  
\- Ты мне тиканул?  
\- БЛЯДЬ! Ты прирожденный водитель асфальтового катка. Такой, пиздец, любитель высоких скоростей. Нихуя не успеваю за полетом твоей мысли.  
\- Что ты бесишься?  
\- Все, я хочу печенье.  
\- Принести тебе печенье?  
\- …  
\- На тебя стена рухнула, нет ничего странного в том, что я принесу тебе печенье.  
\- Отравленное печенье?  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда, может быть, печенье с битым стеклом?  
\- Нет. Но идея интересная.  
\- Просроченное печенье?  
\- Джедайт.  
\- Да?  
\- Пошел в жопу.

************************************

Кунсайд сидел на толчке и курил.  
Дым, выдыхаемый Зойсайтом, вызывал у Кунсайда страшное раздражение. Ровно до тех пор, пока тот не предложил Кунсайду закурить.  
Эта вредная привычка оказалась ничтожной проблемой по сравнению с тем, чего постоянно требовало человеческое тело. То спать, то жрать, то в туалет, то хуй вдруг вставал, а ты при этом всего лишь смотришь на вышитую гладью овечку.  
Кунсайд начал верить в могущество слабого противника, как бы странно это ни звучало.  
Вот почему Лорды слили обыкновенным девчонкам, понял Кунсайд. Попробуй выиграть у человека, который чуть ли не треть жизни истекает кровью и без твоей помощи.  
Кунсайд вздохнул, достал из нагрудного кармана замусоленную фотографию.  
На ней Джедай по-прежнему мял зад Кунсайда. Вернее, Оле мял задницу Изимбы.  
Кунсайд подержал фотографию над унитазом, но почему-то так и не смог разжать пальцы, хотя был уверен, что сегодня, наконец, избавится от нее.

\- Отставить. Не надо вам уезжать в Мозамбик. Я потяну восстановление дома и компенсацию жильцам, - успокоил Зойсайт. – Распущу всех своих подрядчиков.  
\- Кто же будет гадить на искусство? – Джедайт подпирал голову кулаком. Рядом с ним стояла почти пустая бутылка чудо-энергии.  
\- Джиба, - позвал Зойсайт.  
\- Да сколько угодно, - отозвался Мамору. – Уж на это никогда не жаловался.  
\- Отлично. Будешь моим ассистентом.  
\- Не мог и мечтать. Ваши работы, в них столько протеста, столько энергии. Проводя аналогию, можно сравнить их с рисунками Мунка. Взять хотя бы его знаменитый «Крик». Так примитивно, но – лишь на первый взгляд. Сколько мощи, сколько первобытного одиночества в этой одной-единственной эмоции, рвущейся сквозь картину. Одиночество человека, брошенного на произвол судьбы в пустыне потребительства. Это я уже про ваши работы.  
Зойсайт внимательно посмотрел на Мамору:  
\- Джиба, если не хочешь получить от меня шахматной доской в ебало, больше не смей при мне рот открывать.  
\- Зовите меня Мамору.  
\- Черта-с-два я тебя куда позову.  
\- Пойду-ка я спать.  
\- И чем быстрее, тем лучше.  
Джедайт уже пускал пузыри мордой в стол.  
\- Ты смотри, он натура интеллигентная, - предупредил Зойсайт, удаляясь продемонстрировать Мамору его спальное место. На лице Зойсайта отражалась страшная внутренняя борьба. Оставалось надеяться, что Мамору проснется хотя бы с большей частью своих органов.  
\- Какая натура? – не понял Кунсайд.  
\- Противоречивая, мятущаяся и, как следствие, сильно пьющая. Помоги товарищу принять горизонтальное положение достойно.  
Кунсайд, который ничего противоречивого в товарище отродясь не видел, потыкал в Джедайта пальцем и, убедившись, что этот процесс напрямую связан с его эрекцией, немедленно удалился в другую часть дома, где им были предприняты бесплодные попытки уснуть, увенчавшиеся успехом лишь к пяти часам утра.

*************************

\- ПОДЪЕМ!! – орал Зойсайт, плутая по дому. – МАССОВЫЕ РАССТРЕЛЫ!!  
Джедайт, с отпечатком стола во всю морду, еле продрал глаза и тут же выразил желание стать первым расстрелянным или хотя бы гильотинированным.  
\- Побрейся, - посоветовал Зойсайт. Джедайт посмотрел на свои трясущиеся руки и решил, что это достойный способ прекратить страдания.  
\- Что значит «побрейся»? – угрюмо спросил Кунсайд. – ОПЯТЬ?  
\- Каждое утро. Если не собираетесь стать новым составом «ZZ Top».  
\- Ненавижу быть человеком, - признался Кунсайд.  
\- Это ты зря, - вполне серьезно ответил Зойсайт, но развивать тему не стал.  
Ванная комната Зойсайта производила впечатление. Не сколько обстановкой, сколько содержанием. Под потолком висела связка березовых веников, в углу в беспорядке валялись топор, шлепанцы, шайка и набор «СПА в домашних условиях».  
\- Неожиданно как-то, - Кунсайд почесал щетину.  
\- Он же ненавидит спа-процедуры, - Джедайт держался за дверь и был крайне зелен.  
\- Иди, сделай себе лицо.  
\- Сегодня я, пожалуй, обойдусь.  
Кунсайд вдруг услышал свой голос со стороны.  
\- Позволь помочь тебе, - сказал голос.  
Охуевший взгляд Джедайта красноречиво подтвердил Кунсайду, что да – голос его. И рот, из которого он прозвучал – тоже.  
\- Не-на-до, - четко выговорил Джедайт, стремительно бледнея.  
\- Я из лучших побуждений, - рот Кунсайда продолжал игнорировать приказы мозга и нести какую-то ахинею.  
Джедайт начал медленное отступление, закончившееся полным фиаско, стоило ему выпустить дверь из рук.  
Кунсайд схватил его, рывком поднял на ноги и заволок обратно. Повернув Джедайта лицом к зеркалу, Кунсайд встал позади и через его плечо следил в отражении за своими действиями.  
\- Скажи мне, как злодей злодею, - побелевшими губами выдавил Джедайт. Кунсайд одной рукой крепко держал его за челюсть, второй обильно поливая эту самую челюсть кремом для бритья.  
\- Скажу.  
\- Что я тебе сделал? Я хочу знать, за что погибну.  
\- Закругляемся с чудо-энергией.  
\- До сегодняшнего утра ты не предпринимал попыток убить меня. Что я сделал? Самое смешное, что я даже ничего не делал! То есть, если я что-то сделал, в лучших традициях злодея будет пафосно рассказать мне об этом напоследок, чтобы я мог уебать тебя какой-нибудь нелепой херней вроде шампуня и тем самым спастись.  
\- Стой смирно. Никогда не замечал, как много ты болтаешь, когда нервничаешь.  
\- Да мы как-то и не общались.  
\- Что ж это мы так.  
\- Работали на разных этажах.  
\- Хм, где же бритва?  
\- Побойся бога, ты же традиционный чувак, начинай рассказывать, я уже почти дотянулся до шампуня.  
\- Заткнись. Ты мешаешь мне сосредоточиться.  
\- Тогда я, пожалуй, спою.  
\- Если ты это сделаешь, я тебе действительно горло перережу.  
Джедайт решил не испытывать судьбу и заткнулся. Ему требовалось сглотнуть слюну. До сего момента он никогда не замечал, как много слюны вырабатывает человеческое тело.  
Осторожно проведя бритвенным станком по подбородку соратника, Кунсайд удивленно отметил, что ничего приятнее с ним никогда не происходило.  
Никакое убийство с элементами расчленения и поджога не приносило столько наслаждения, чем эта нелепая, смехотворная процедура бритья. Эти прикосновения к чужому лицу, это ощущение чужого дыхания на своих пальцах, это…  
\- Кунсайд.  
\- Да?  
\- Что-то упирается мне в задницу.  
\- Это мой пистолет.  
\- Я так и подумал. Я от всей души только так и думаю. Не спрашиваю себя, откуда он у тебя и зачем ты носишь его в трусах, раз уж больше на тебе ничего не надето. Просто не спрашиваю.  
\- Это ты правильно делаешь.  
\- Кунсайд?  
\- Еще раз «да».  
\- Пристрели меня.  
\- …  
\- Прояви милосердие.  
\- По-моему, шикарно получилось.  
Джедайт рискнул открыть глаза и оценить свое отражение.  
\- Для первого раза, - добавил Кунсайд и отступил на пару шагов.  
\- Для последнего раза, - мрачно поправил Джедайт, стараясь не думать о ландшафтном дизайне, выполненном домохозяйкой на досуге. При полном отсутствии средств на такую роскошь.  
Зойсайт заглянул в ванную и провозгласил:  
\- За мной, никуда не сворачивая.  
\- Куда?  
\- На фуршет, господа.  
\- Куда?  
\- Если в подробностях: бесплатный завтрак, осененный присутствием моего величия и вас, верные прихлебатели мои, - пояснил Зойсайт.  
\- Какая прелесть, - совершенно не слушая, обрадовался Джедайт и, пользуясь случаем, на предельной скорости съебнул из камеры пыток.  
Оставшись в одиночестве, с бритвой в руках, Кунсайд почувствовал, как стремительно отступает волна удовольствия, оставляя напоминанием о себе лишь, так сказать, полностью заряженный, смазанный, готовый к бою пистолет.  
\- Ебаные, блядь, человеческие гормоны!! – в сердцах выматерился Кунсайд.

********************

Не греющее октябрьское солнце скудными лучами сочилось на крышу, поблескивая на антеннах, жестяных покрытиях, вылизанном меху и рубчатой плотной коже.  
\- Тебе не победить! – заявила обладательница меха.  
\- Тебе не остановить меня! – ответил носитель первоклассной кожи.  
\- Воины сделают из тебя коллекцию сумок! – зловеще предупредила Луна. – На сапоги, боюсь, уже ничего не останется.  
\- Где твои воины? – усмехнулся Крокодил. – Лорды пробудились, а воинство Лунного Тысячелетия не напоминает о себе.  
\- Мы готовим коммюнике.  
\- Как только Лорды прикоснутся к осколку света Серебряного Кристалла, спящему в теле королевы, их могущество возродится!  
\- Как интересно. Продолжай, - Луна достала блокнот и принялась записывать.  
\- Блядь. Вот ненавижу эти злодейские правила. Обязательно надо рассказать обо всех своих планах, когда остается буквально минута до их воплощения. Короче, как только принц Земли вырвет осколок из тела королевы, силы Лордов вернутся к ним. Ну а дальше – полный пиздец всему человечеству, смена орбиты, ядерная зима, озоновые дыры, китайская экспансия, на что фантазии хватит.  
\- Но для этого нужно, чтобы именно принц занялся извлечением осколка?  
\- Естественно. У глобального зла все через жопу. Нет, чтобы победить на выборах в бундестаге и начать вооружаться. О чем речь. С этим люди сами прекрасно справятся. Как ни крути, приходится выебываться со всякими магическими кристаллами или боеголовками, управляемыми программой с невнятным футуристическим интерфейсом.  
\- А принц должен быть возрожденным или тупо Мамору?  
\- Возрожденным.  
\- Да, как-то у вас все сложно. Полнолуние или солнечное затмение?  
\- Это вообще было бы кранты. Нет, безо всяких там астрономических излишеств.  
\- Ну-ну. Что там дальше?  
\- Женщина, умерь свои аппетиты. Тебе еще с этим компостом разгребаться.  
\- Все, мне домой, я что-то там не выключила.  
\- У меня тоже сигареты закончились.  
\- Сейчас, - Луна утробно прокашлялась и отрыгнула комок меха. – Э… Как там… Еще есть время раскаяться!  
\- Я… секундочку. А, да. Я намерен употребить это время иначе!  
\- Да истлеет твоя черная душа, приспешник демонов!  
\- Да облысеет твоя шкура, лизоблюд человечества!  
\- У людей есть право выбора!  
\- Стоп. Это откуда?  
\- Из «Трансформеров», - ответила Луна.  
\- Что-то не помню там такого.  
\- Оптимус Прайм. «У людей есть право выбора!» Первая часть.  
\- Блин, я только вторую видел.  
\- Ты что, там такие спецэффекты, - Луна убрала блокнот за пазуху. - Бывай, короче.  
\- И тебе покедова.

********************

\- …ОТКРЫТИЕ СЕЗОНА!! ВОСХОДЯЩАЯ ЗВЕЗДА НА НЕБОСКЛОНЕ СОВРЕМЕННОГО ИЗОБРАЗИТЕЛЬНОГО ИСКУССТВА!!  
\- Обязательно так орать? – ворчал Джедайт. – Мне кусок в горло не лезет. Где у них печенье?  
Зойсайт пнул Мамору:  
\- Возьми меня под руку, - пробормотал ОТКРЫТИЕ СЕЗОНА сквозь зубы, не переставая улыбаться.  
\- Зачем? – напрягся Мамору.  
\- Нельзя одновременно быть восходящей звездой в изобразительном искусстве и гетеросексуалом. Возьми под руку, гнида, я сказал.  
Мамору взял Зойсайта за локоть.  
\- Улыбайся, паскуда.  
Мамору нашел у себя на лице рот и попытался с ним что-нибудь сделать. Близость к телу великого художника лишала Мамору всякой возможности хоть как-то наладить прерванное сообщение между мозгом и тазовой областью. Горделиво развевающийся под штанами хуй с боевой песней наперевес шел в атаку.  
\- Сиськи, сиськи, сиськи, - аутотренинговал Мамору, вспоминая все то, что было так дорого еще каких-нибудь пару дней назад.  
Зойсайт мрачно оглядел его с ног до головы:  
\- Очнись, безумный. Приготовься молчать на интервью. С загадочным видом. Сделай загадочный вид, сука.  
Одетый в безликие шмотки унисекс, без бороды, с подведенными глазами, Зойсайт прошелся вдоль фуршетного стола туда-сюда, сопровождаемый вспышками фотокамер. Мамору вздохнул, потер лоб и сказал сам себе: «Тебе ничего не светит, парень. Расслабься. Кстати, выпей. Еще выпей. Пей, скотина. Еще сто грамм и ты – сама загадочность».  
Кунсайд продемонстрировал Джедайту пакет с печеньем.  
\- Где взял? – немедленно спросил Джедайт.  
\- Осваиваю передовые рубежи инновационно-информационных технологий.  
\- Рылся в мусорном баке?  
\- Попросил у официанта.  
\- Интересно, - Джедайт рассматривал пакет со всех сторон.  
\- Да жри уже. Ради тебя старался.  
\- Сколько у меня попыток?  
\- Каких? – удивился Кунсайд.  
\- Цианид? Нет, слишком просто. Можно еще вариант?  
Кунсайд обиделся.  
«Нихуя себе, - охренел Кунсайд. – Я обиделся».  
Насколько он помнил, чтобы обидеться ему требовалось как минимум истекать кровью, лежать с переломанными конечностями и не иметь возможности вырвать кому-нибудь почку. Вот в таком состоянии он иногда чувствовал себя слегка задетым.  
\- Есть возможность контролировать этот сраный гормональный фон? – вслух удручился Кунсайд.  
\- Скажи спасибо, что ты не женщина, - без тени сочувствия ответил Джедайт. – Каждый месяц стабильно неделю ненавидишь все человечество, плачешь над сломанным ногтем, отсылаешь бессмысленные смс, из-за которых потом хочешь покончить собой, тратишь деньги на туфли, которые никогда не наденешь и говоришь шефу, что он мудак, а потом долго извиняешься в позе…  
\- Откуда сведения?  
\- Ошибся туалетом.  
\- Случайно?  
\- ДА.  
\- Просто я вспомнил про женское белье в твоем шкафу.  
\- Я. Сейчас. Ничего. Не. Слышал.  
Кунсайд вдруг подумал о том, что Джедайт очень привлекательно сердится.  
\- Ударь меня, - угрюмо попросил Кунсайд.  
\- Куда?  
\- По голове. Потеряй мне сознание.  
\- С радостью, но без свидетелей. Люди на этот счет очень говнистые.  
\- Пошли найдем укромное темное… тесное… жаркое место… блядь, да бей, не видишь, совсем мне край!

Зойсайт отпил из стакана и уставился на микрофон.  
На возвышении стоял длинный, покрытый черной скатертью стол с табличками имён. Все стулья за ним были заняты художниками, перформанистами и парой арт-хаусных режиссеров. По ту сторону стола находился скудный набор простолюдинов, вооруженных диктофонами, фотоаппаратами и брезгливым выражением лиц истинных знатоков прекрасного.  
\- Источники моего вдохновения, - монотонным голосом начал Зойсайт, отвечая на вопрос, - ознакомьтесь. Парень с синяком под глазом – Изимба Мавлиму. Заложил фундамент моего творчества. Был мне как отец.  
Кунсайд тяжелым взглядом оглядел присутствующих и через силу кивнул, вытирая кровь из носа краем скатерти.  
\- Оле Олсон. Мы почти не знакомы, но моя последняя работа «Взрыв газа или окровавленное печенье на переломанных костях пролетариата» своим рождением целиком обязана ему.  
Джедайт моргнул.  
\- Наконец, Мамору Джиба. Мы очень близки и его поддержка помогает мне в минуты фрустрации и душевного опустошения, - безо всякого выражения закончил Зойсайт.  
\- Можно вопрос мистеру Джибе? – немедленно раздалось из зала.  
\- Нельзя, - гавкнул Зойсайт. Мамору изо всех сил сохранял загадочность и пытался сдержать пьяную отрыжку.  
\- Насколько близки ваши отношения? - настаивал зал.  
\- Блядь, про творчество никто не хочет спросить? – расстроился Зойсайт.  
\- Мистер Джиба и вы живете вместе? Мистер Джиба, что вы можете сказать о гении мистера Андрюши?  
\- Я бы этого гения поставил в колено-локтевую, приковал наручниками к кровати и ебал, пока хуй не сотрется, - ответил мистер Джиба.  
Нарушая абсолютную тишину, Зойсайт спросил:  
\- У кого-нибудь есть шахматная доска?

**********************

Представительный мужик подошел к газетному ларьку и, косясь на двух роскошных жопастых дам, процедил:  
\- Мне как обычно.  
\- «Хастлер» и «Хэллоу»?  
\- «Токио Симбун» и «Иомури», глупый старик. Хочу почитать, что люди думают о моих высказываниях насчет концерна Ауди.  
\- Боже мой, - томно сказала одна из дам. – Господин Хатояма!  
\- Привет, девчонки. Как погода?  
\- Отлично.  
\- Курилы будут наши, - провозгласил господин Хатояма и величественно погрузился в майбах.  
Развалившись на заднем сидении, премьер-министр Юкио Хатояма приступил к изучению свежей прессы.  
На колонке светских новостей он вдруг побледнел и набрал номер своего секретаря.  
\- Мне срочно нужно свалить из страны, - шепотом поделился он с трубкой телефона. – Иначе эти уроды меня точно найдут.

******************

\- Все купил? – спросил Кунсайд  
\- На неделю хватит, а там посмотрим, - ответил Джедайт, демонстрируя пластиковый пакет.  
\- Что там?  
\- 20 яиц, пачка макарон, три бутылки водки и карты.  
\- Запасливый какой, - одобрил Кунсайд, отправляясь на поиски такси.  
Пару часов назад Зойсайт сказал, что ему нужно убить Мамору и, желательно, без свидетелей. Поэтому приживалкам придется совершить тур по местным гостиницам.  
\- Ну и жаба этот, мать его, АНДРЮША, - жаловался Джедайт, глядя, как за окнами машины мелькают мачты городского освещения. – Мы бы помогли избавиться от тела.  
\- С удовольствием, - согласился Кунсайд. Перспектива жить на съемной хате его тоже не прельщала.  
\- Нет, все сам, все сам.  
\- Никакого удовольствия товарищам.  
\- Чем он его, как ты думаешь?  
\- Либо ножом, либо зажигалкой.  
\- Зажигалкой. Он же у нас художник.  
Таксист вжал голову в плечи и подумал «заебали эти якудза».

Зойсайт с самым мрачным выражением лица за всю историю мрачных лиц наступал на Мамору. Тот пятился, пока не почувствовал спиной стену.  
\- За свои слова настоящие мужики должны отвечать, - нехорошим голосом начал Зойсайт.  
\- Точно, - согласился Мамору, прикидывая, что хочет видеть на своей урне с прахом в качестве эпитафии.  
\- А ты у нас мужик настоящий.  
\- Точно.  
\- Геройский, я бы даже сказал, мужик.  
\- Точно, - снова согласился Мамору, глядя в рот Зойсайту.  
\- Девиц спасаешь, врагов громишь.  
\- Точно, - кивнул Мамору, хотя вот сейчас вообще не понял.  
\- Приступай.  
\- Точ… к чему?  
\- К ответу, - Зойсайт достал из кармана наручники.  
Мамору медленно отклеился от стены и схватил Зойсайта за руку.  
Щелчок застегиваемых наручников эхом разбился на всю комнату.

Игра в очко глубоко огорчала. Тем более, что Джедайт был убежден, что играет в покер, а Кунсайд честно раскладывал пасьянс.  
\- Может, уже…  
\- Нет, - отрубил Кунсайд.  
\- Но всего без пяти минут.  
\- Зойсайт сказал, что раньше двух дня приличные люди водку не употребляют.  
\- Откуда он знает про приличных людей.  
\- Сказал, значит, знает. Терпи пять минут. И вообще, ты заставляешь меня беспокоиться.  
\- Не заставляю.  
\- Твое пристрастие к алкоголю настораживает.  
\- Не настораживает. Уже без четырех минут.  
\- Ты становишься зависим.  
\- Не становлюсь. Три минуты сорок секунд.  
\- Будешь продолжать в том же духе, мы нихуя не завоюем.  
\- Я и не стремлюсь, - честно признался Джедайт. – Я мечтаю сидеть в офисе и указывать всем, как им работать. Я верю, что моя мечта осуществима.  
\- Черт! Человеческое тело все больше порабощает твой разум!!  
\- Две минуты.  
\- Зачем мы покупали макароны.  
Кухни в номере действительно не было.  
В комплектацию конкретно этого люкса никаких плит и духовок не входило. Когда на ресепшен Кунсайд сказал «расплатись», а Джедайт поставил на стойку спортивную сумку и вытащил из нее пару кирпичей наличности, им радушно улыбнулись и отправили в пентхаус.  
Зойсайт отчаялся объяснить соратникам принцип работы кредитных карт. Так что пришлось разменять деньги от продажи одного из своих «шедевров» мелкими купюрами, набить ими сумку «Найк», после чего (со словами: «удачных инвестиций») вручить Лордам плод честно заработанного и напутствовать пинком под зад.  
\- Зойсайт уже, наверное, останки пилит, - вздохнул Джедайт.  
\- Подавись, - Кунсайд подошел к минибару, достал бутылку и кинул в Джедайта.  
\- Премного благодарен, - с достоинством ответил Джедайт. – Лед?  
Следом за бутылкой в Джедайта стартануло ведро со льдом.  
Получив желаемым по ебалу, Джедайт приложил лед к набухающему синяку под глазом, затем спокойно опустил подтаявший кубик в стакан с бухлом.  
Обманутый хитрожопым противником, Кунсайд расслабился и тут же огреб вазой в область солнечного сплетения.  
\- Война, - грозно пробормотал Кунсайд, - значит – война.  
Дальнейшие события могли бы составить основу социального рекламного ролика: «не пытайтесь научиться играть в страйкболл в домашних условиях».  
Перемещение предметов по комнате отлично иллюстрировало восьмибитный тетрис. Как оказалось, диван прекрасно входит в книжный шкаф. Только нихуя из него не выходит.  
Кунсайд обездвижил противника, сидя на нем верхом и блокируя дыхательные пути чайным столиком.  
\- Сдаюсь! – Джедайт колотил руками об пол. – Черт, боженька, прости что взываю всуе, не дай умереть с сервизом в глотке.  
Кунсайд глядел на Джедайта сверху вниз и готов был поклясться своей нижней челюстью, что ему никогда в жизни не было так весело. Человек – удивительное животное. От всякой мелочи ему хочется покончить собой. От всякой мелочи ему хочется жить вечно.  
Кунсайд чувствовал, как Джедайт дышит, лежа под ним, видел каждую каплю пота на его лбу, читал блеск языка за приоткрытыми губами.  
\- Слезай с меня, - злобно посоветовал блестящий язык.  
\- Сдаешься?  
\- Раз уж ты опять при оружии, то да.  
\- …  
\- Чувствую наличие твоего пистолета. Ты бы перестал носить огнестрельное в районе паха. А то, не дай бог, конечно, на предохранитель не поставишь.  
Кунсайд мгновенно оказался на ногах.  
\- Откуда у тебя пушка? – как можно нейтральнее поинтересовался Джедайт.  
\- Не твое дело, - холодно ответил Кунсайд.  
\- Я, пожалуй, тоже не отказался бы.  
\- Отказался бы, - уверенно перебил Кунсайд, уныло разглядывая носки своих ботинок.  
Джедайт вдруг понял, что смутился.  
Раньше, чтобы смутиться, ему требовался горящий город и облезлый голодный котенок, вопиющий к справедливости у смердящих трупов своих хозяев на фоне полыхающих руин. О’кей, тогда бы он, может быть смутился.  
\- Я смутился, - сообщил охуевший Джедайт.  
\- И что? – подозрительно спросил Кунсайд.  
\- Да я даже не ебу, что это за такое.  
\- Это когда ты просыпаешься, тебе в глаза глядит девушка и нежно говорит: «как ты считаешь, у нас будет мальчик или девочка?», а ты думаешь, как бы узнать ее имя и что ты вчера употреблял на проводах в армию лучшего друга. Вот это состояние называется «смутился».  
\- Ну, я где-то очень близко.  
Кунсайд почувствовал тепло в районе живота.  
\- Ты выпей и пройдет.  
\- Уверен? – спросил Джедайт.  
\- Уверен, - ответил Кунсайд и снял включенный утюг с живота. – Это было подло.  
\- Это было хитроумно.  
\- Мой лучший костюм.  
\- Судя по количеству наличности, мы можем позволить себе швейный комбинат.  
\- Раз уж у нас столько денежных средств, почему нам предоставили номер с одной кроватью?  
\- У людей так принято. Центральное отопление и Интернет сделали человечество расой, выбывшей из эволюционного конвейера. Генофонд растворяется в слабых и больных, выживающих благодаря современной медицине, и передающих свои ущербные гены. Остается только битва за постель, как последний шанс в борьбе за элиту нации.  
\- Эта бутылка была пустая или ты успел…  
\- Побежденный мучительно умирает холодной ночью на полу или проколотом надувном матрасе.  
\- Я уверен, что эта бутылка была полной.  
\- Приготовься, Первый Лорд! Я дам тебе достойный отпор!  
\- Подумать только, я даже не глотнул.  
\- Я думаю, мне не стоило надевать килт, - Джедайт внезапно вернулся в реальность. – Что бы там Зойсайт не толкал про современные модные тенденции.  
\- Нормально ты в килте. Отличные ноги.  
\- Администратор решил, что я твоя баба.  
\- Сейчас ты затыкаешься и идешь спать, - Кунсайд потер лоб, пытаясь убедить свой «пистолет» вернуться в кобуру.  
\- Кровать моя, - сказал Джедайт.  
\- Вот был бы трезвый, хули бы осмелился, - огорчился Кунсайд.  
\- Осме… Омсел… Осмелмис… Блядь.  
\- Да спи, конечно. Не вопрос. Если уснешь с переломанными ногами.  
\- Идея. Разыграем в покер.  
\- Не буду я с тобой покер играть. Ты со своими правилами вечно выигрываешь.  
\- Я доступно объясню.  
\- Ты уже семь раз доступно, и каждый раз что-то новое. Отставить карты.  
Через пару часов оба сидели напротив телевизора, игнорируя кабельное, смотрели «Дикий Ангел» и усирались людскому жестокосердию.  
\- Ты подумай, - время от времени задумчиво изрекал Джедайт. – Какая махинация.  
\- Никогда бы до такого не опустился, - отвечал Кунсайд.  
\- Это ее отец?  
\- Двоюродная сестра по материнской линии.  
\- А чей это ребенок?  
\- Скоро выяснится.  
\- Ты смотри. Это, оказывается, не ребенок. Это набор зимних шин. Хренли я так плакал.  
\- О боже! Сеньорита Виктория!  
\- Зачотная баба.  
Джедайт опустошал минибар со скоростью объятого вдохновением артиллериста, расстреливающего идейного врага, подступающего к родной деревне. Кунсайд воочию увидел, как Нефрит, крестясь, уступает пальму первенства по употреблению чудо-энергии, на которую кое-как, распевая похабные матросские песни, карабкается Джедайт.

Ночью, чувствуя, как свет реклам и окон полуночников прожигает его затылок, Кунсайд сидел, упершись подбородком на крепко сжатые кулаки и глядел на спящего Джедайта.  
На Кунсайда навалилось опустошение.  
Усталость. Он был погребен под пустотой.  
Подойдя к кровати, Кунсайд достал из кармана вконец издроченную фотографию и порвал ее.  
Она больше не несла в себе никакого смысла. Кунсайд разжал кулак, обрывки рассыпались по одеялу. Один из них опустился на щеку Джедайта.  
Необъяснимо, но вдруг, всего лишь на секунду, Кунсайд подумал, что возвращение памяти, стремление к могуществу и грядущая абсолютная власть не стоили того, что он потерял.

********************

На экране высветились три пропущенных звонка и одно сообщение.  
Мамору отложил телефон и заглянул в холодильник.  
Выбрать приходилось между засохшим куском сыра, венским пирожным с оттенками плесени и дохлой мышью. «Андрюша» жрал от случая к случаю, предпочитая курить на завтрак, обед и ужин. Это способствовало поддержанию имиджа помирающей от голода богемы.  
Помирающая богема при этом была в состоянии протащить железнодорожный состав от Осаки до Токио, зажав первый вагон в зубах. Мамору вспомнил искореженный браслет наручника и нежно улыбнулся, почесывая гематомы.  
Такого феерического секса у него не было никогда. Настоящая первобытная ебля. Выживает сильнейший. После чего записывается на прием к протезисту и остаток жизни ходит с масленкой, вспоминая ночь любви.  
Вдруг раздался звук, отдаленно напоминающий скрип гвоздя по стеклу.  
Мамору заглянул под плиту. Проверил посудомоечную машину. Включил и выключил воду.  
\- Окно, дебил, - подсказал кто-то, скребя когтем о шпингалет.  
Пренебрегая всеми мерами безопасности, Мамору сделал шаг в неизвестность. Даже каску не надел.  
\- Внемли, Мамору Джиба, - призвала черная кошка, проникая в помещение.  
\- Какой хороший гашиш, - Мамору продолжал нежно улыбаться. – До сих пор не отпускает.  
\- Ну, гашиш, так гашиш, - устало согласилась Луна.  
Предыдущий неудачный опыт научил ее не спрашивать, готов ли объект к борьбе за силы добра.  
\- Раз им нужен принц Эндимеон, будет им принц Эндимеон, - зловеще пробормотала Луна.

********************

Джедайт приоткрыл глаза и замер. Сохранять полную неподвижность удалось не более минуты, да и та была потрачена на переговоры с мочевым пузырем, а не на осмотр местности в поисках пути для безопасного отступления.  
Кунсайд сидел в кресле напротив кровати и смотрел на притворяющегося спящим Джедайта.  
Просто смотрел. Судя по позе и умиротворенному выражению лица, созерцание длилось не первый час.  
\- Я хочу знать, за что, - тихо спросил Джедайт.  
Кунсайд не ответил.  
\- За что ты вколол мне смертельную инъекцию и теперь ждешь моей мучительной смерти? - настаивал Джедайт. Его знакомство с Первым Лордом и в лучшие времена можно было назвать «поверхностным», но полученных знаний хватало на твердую уверенность, что только в такой ситуации Кунсайд может наслаждаться осмотром постороннего тела.  
\- Ничего я тебе не колол, - Кунсайд был спокоен и холоден, как труп приморской чайки.  
\- Ты отпилил мне ноги и ждешь, когда я это обнаружу.  
\- Нет.  
\- Ты измазал меня зубной пастой.  
\- Нет.  
\- Ты приклеил меня к простыне.  
\- Нам должны принести кофе.  
\- Одна из чашек будет отравлена.  
В дверь деликатно постучали. Джедайт вздохнул с облегчением, больше не чувствуя на себе тяжелого изучающего взгляда.  
Кунсайд впустил в номер крокодила, толкающего перед собой тележку с завтраком.  
Перекинув полотенце через правую лапу, крокодил приступил к сервировке стола.  
\- Ахтунг, кореша, - сказал он. – Быстро жрем и валим с хаты. Обнаружились неотложные дела. Противник приступил к контратаке. Так. Чувствую напряг в отношениях. Рассказываем, получаем утешение и приступаем к военным действиям.  
\- Нет никакого напряга, - ответил Кунсайд.  
Крокодил сунул чашку с кофе в глаз Джедайту и потребовал:  
\- Выкладывай.  
\- Он на меня смотрел, - не выдержал Джедайт. – Боюсь, я при смерти.  
\- Симптомы? – уточнил крокодил.  
\- Пока никаких.  
\- Охарактеризуй взгляд.  
\- Умиротворенный.  
\- Это смертельная инъекция. Кунсайд, ты проявил мстительность по отношению к сотруднику на фоне грядущего военного конфликта. Назначаю строгое взыскание.  
Кунсайд снова промолчал.  
\- Очко сжалось, - Джедайт констатировал первые признаки агонии.  
\- Нужно отсосать яд. Ищи на теле след от укола, - приказал крокодил.  
\- Мне просто не спалось, - наконец произнес Кунсайд.  
\- И ты убил товарища.  
\- С ним все в порядке.  
\- Честно? – настаивал крокодил.  
\- Честно, - подтвердил Кунсайд.  
\- Мне достаточно чистосердечного признания. Пей свой кофе, сука в килте, и закончил симулировать, - крокодил лихорадочно искал сигареты, - времени в обрез.  
\- Куда спешим? – спросил Джедайт, поднимаясь с кровати и, на всякий случай, все-таки осматривая себя на предмет наличия зубной пасты или клея ПВА. Когда никаких признаков диверсии обнаружить не удалось, очко Джедайта сжалось до микроскопических размеров. Кунсайд сделал что-то действительно ужасное. И, когда это обнаружится, будет слишком поздно.  
\- Нам нужно пополнить ряды, - бросил крокодил. - В течение двух часов.  
\- Двух часов?  
\- Или придется высоко подпрыгнуть, чтобы успеть схватиться за крыло самолета.

***************************

Господин Хатояма выключил ноутбук и отложил его в сторону.  
Нажав кнопку вызова стюардессы, сурово потребовал коньку.  
Сервис не подкачал. Буквально через секунду он сидел со связанными руками, залепленным скотчем ртом и внимательно изучал ствол направленного ему в нос пистолета.  
\- Разворачивай самолет, - человеческим голосом потребовал крокодил.  
Два мужика в юбках сотрудников авиакомпании посоветовали не злить рептилию.  
Господин Хатояма прикидывал, что случится раньше – его мозг на спинке сиденья или кто-нибудь из этих идиотов все-таки догадается разлепить ему рот.  
\- Будешь орать, займешься бейсджампингом из иллюминатора, - предупредил самый догадливый, поправляя бабскую униформу. – Нам терять нечего.  
\- Как вы попали на борт? – спросил премьер-министр, когда обрел возможность высказаться.  
\- Ебать, - рассердился коротко стриженый похититель. – Я смотрю, говорящий крокодил вообще никого не удивляет.  
\- Аллигатор, - поправил крокодил. – Я волшебный. Я еще и не такое могу. Могу, например, тебе операцию по смене пола без анестезии провести, если через две минуты не увижу приближение взлетной полосы.  
Господин Хатояма надавил на кнопку вызова и завопил:  
\- ПОМОГИТЕ!! ТЕРРОРИСТЫ!!  
Крокодил вздохнул и приятельски подмигнул бортпроводнику, ворвавшемуся в салон.  
\- Что случилось, госпожа Хатояма? – спросил бортпроводник.  
\- Мой муж только что прибыл с Сатурна, - ответил крокодил. – Мы проводили спиритический сеанс.  
\- Ты слепой?! – орал Хатояма. – Это же крокодил!!  
Борт-проводник непонимающе уставился на Джедайта с Кунсайдом. Кунсайд наступил Джедайту на ногу и тот мрачно выдавил:  
\- Хи-хи-хи.  
Расплывшийся в улыбке бортпроводник козырнул и очистил помещение.  
\- Что происходит? – охуевал Хатояма. – Кстати, на всякий случай считаю нужным отметить, что я ни в коем случае вас не знаю и никогда раньше не видел.  
\- Гипноз, - потрясал пистолетом крокодил. – Возможности безграничны.  
\- Нефрит, заканчивай трагедию, - приказал Кунсайд. – Давай обратно, в дьюти-фри.  
\- Я не Нефрит. Мне семьдесят лет и я премьер-министр Японии.  
\- Давай поговорим про твой фонд, уличенный в махинациях во время сбора средств на твою предвыборную кампанию.  
\- А давайте не будем.  
\- Что ты сделал с настоящим Хатоямой?  
\- Ничего.  
\- Ничего хорошего?  
\- Он сидит дома и смотрит бейсбол по телевизору.  
\- Выкладывай по порядку. И разверни уже, блядь, этот сраный самолет!!

********************************

Зойсайт выплюнул зуб. Это был шикарный зуб. Один из его любимых.  
\- Ты бы левее метил. У меня там кариес намечается, - сказал он, сглатывая кровь.  
Эндимеон проигнорировал просьбу, паяльником приваривая колючую проволоку к пилону. Закончив с этим, он выпрямился и взял Зойсайта за подбородок.  
Тот молча смотрел ему в глаза и ждал. Эндимеон хладнокровно провел паяльником у его лица.  
\- Оставь, - приказала Луна. – Мы силы добра, у нас свои ограничения.  
\- А, так вы добро, - пробормотал Зойсайт, чувствуя каждый сантиметр колючей проволоки на своей коже. Быть человеком в такой ситуации Зойсайту категорически не нравилось.  
\- Дай ему возможность ранить себя, принц, - посоветовала Луна. - Дай ему стать угрозой. Самозащиту нам никто не запрещал.  
\- Нельзя рисковать, - бесстрастно ответил Эндимеон, теряя интерес к жертве.  
\- Оскудел словарный запас, - заметил Зойсайт.  
\- Все во имя добра и справедливости, - отрезала Луна. – Принц, уходим.  
Эндимеон послушно вышел.

******************  
\- У меня была прекрасная жизнь, - сказал Нефрит бокалу конька. – Пока эти козлы не нарисовались.  
\- Быть двойником продажного чиновника недостойно Лорда Темного Королевства.  
\- Обвинения не доказаны, - подрезал Нефрит. – Титул у меня на лбу не написан, а где у нас сейчас Темное Королевство, напоминать не буду. Дал обет свинину не употреблять и матом не ругаться.  
\- Мы тут всем коллективом выиграли тендер на строительство, - хмуро порадовал Кунсайд.  
\- Куда мы теперь? – Нефрит оглянулся на аэропорт. Ханеда грустно возвышался над ним как символ очередного наебательства. Сколько их еще будет, вздохнул Нефрит.  
\- Куда надо. Шнелле, хлопцы, - нервничая, торопил крокодил. - ТАКСИ!!

*****************

Луна бросила последний взгляд на Зойсайта и вдруг задумчиво поделилась:  
\- Убить тебя мы не имеем права. Ты человек и ты беспомощен. Но ты можешь умереть сам. Сил нет противостоять своему желанию случайно включить газ.  
Зойсайт искренне восхитился:  
\- Да ты профессионал!  
\- Спасибо, - ответила польщенная Луна. – Чао. Приятно сдохнуть.  
\- Это я обязательно, но если вдруг захочешь подняться по служебной лестнице – у нас талантливым везде дорога открыта.  
\- Я подумаю над этим, - пообещала Луна и отправилась отвинчивать газовые вентили.

****************

Пожарные безуспешно боролись с огнем. Перемигивались машины скорой помощи. За ограждениями толпились зеваки.  
Выскочивший из такси крокодил немедленно встал на четвереньки и нацепил ошейник. Кунсайд машинально взялся за протянутый поводок.  
Джедайт отрешенно смотрел на бушующее пламя.  
\- Я не то, чтобы зануда, но вы, случаем, живете не в том доме, который сейчас тушат? – спросил Нефрит.  
\- Да, - Кунсайд отмахнулся. – Зойсайт скрывает следы преступления.  
\- Как всегда, - поджал губы Нефрит. – С размахом. Кого на этот раз грохнул?  
\- Токседомаска.  
\- Я и не подозревал, что у Токседомаска был брат-близнец.  
\- Я тоже, - признался Кунсайд.  
\- А ты посмотри, куда указует мой подрагивающий перст и оцени патетику момента.  
Все взоры обернулись в сторону аллеи, тянущейся от догорающего дома Зойсайта до магистрали. Кунсайд пожалел, что лично его взор не снабжен оптическим прицелом и крупнокалиберными снарядами.  
Где-то между суги и хиноки с обезоруживающей очевидностью маячила фигура Эндимеона. У его ног сидела черная кошка и для полноты картины разве что средний палец не показывала.  
Общее настроение в емких, скупых, но очень точных выражениях обозначил крокодил.  
\- Какая неприятность, - сказал он.  
\- Чертовски разочарован, - согласился Кунсайд.  
\- Эдакая неудача, - присоединился Нефрит.  
\- Блядь, - закончил Джедайт.  
\- Вот вечно товарищ выпендривается своим могучим интеллектом и неограниченным словарным запасом, - пожаловался Кунсайд.  
\- Нет, - медленно оборачиваясь к пожару, произнес Джедайт. - Подождите… Если Токседомаск жив... Нет… Этого не может быть.  
Если Эндимеон жив, то следы какого преступления скрывают рушащиеся стены, плавящееся от жара стекло?  
Джедайт бросился к дому, с нечеловеческой силой расталкивая полицейских, оцепивших периметр места происшествия.  
\- Стой! Идиот!! – крикнул Нефрит. Кунсайд, собиравшийся сказать то же самое, подозрительно посмотрел на Нефрита и угрожающе спросил:  
\- Ты его зачем идиотом обозвал?  
\- Я по-дружески. Беспокоясь за судьбу.  
\- Только по-дружески?  
\- Тольк… что за нездоровый интерес?  
\- Эй, ты куда?  
\- По-дружески попросить не бить Джедайта по голове резиновыми дубинками.  
Никто Джедайта, естественно, не бил, потому что тот выглядел так, будто и без посторонней помощи немедленно отправится на тот свет от горя.  
\- Предъявите документы, - сказал страж порядка приблизившимся к нему Лордам.  
\- Мы уже уходим, - ответил Нефрит, демонстративно распахивая багажник, битком набитый богатым опытом общения с людьми.  
\- Гав, - подтвердил крокодил и попытался вильнуть хвостом.  
Оттащив Джедайта на безопасное расстояние, Кунсайд первым делом поинтересовался у него:  
\- Это что за трагедия в одном действии?  
\- Не знаю, - честно признался Джедайт. – Но так хреново вот здесь, - и постучал себя по груди.  
\- Хреновое надо вырезать, - пришел на помощь Нефрит. – Может быть ангина, беременность или камень в почке. Эти люди чем только не болеют. У кого-нибудь есть скальпель?  
Кунсайд зевнул, потянулся и как можно незаметнее завершил процесс разминания мышц, положив руку Джедайту на плечо. К его удивлению, Джедайт вторжение в личное пространство не только не пресек, а даже поощрил, уткнувшись мордой в Кунсайда и орошая его рубашку соплями.  
\- Твари, другана положили! – плакал Джедайт. – Такого мужика угробили.  
\- Это точно, - согласился Кунсайд, в порядке эксперимента кладя ладонь на голову Джедайту.  
\- Это у него скорбь, - объяснил крокодил.  
Нефрит в это время танцевал джигу и радостно посвистывал, представляя себе обгорелые останки Зойсайта и баян, порванный на поминках.  
\- Суки, нарвались на праведную месть, - продолжал Джедайт, не обращая внимания на поглаживания в области спины. Кунсайд прикидывал, как скоро можно будет переместить поглаживания в район ягодиц. – Товарищ, не забудем тебя! Порвем пасть гнидам! Спи спокойно. Похороним как положено.  
\- Кого? – спросил Зойсайт.  
\- Тебя, - раздраженно отрываясь от скорби, ответил Джедайт.  
\- Спасибо, - растрогался Зойсайт.  
Нефрит поперхнулся свистом. Зойсайт мрачно встретил его взгляд, продолжая растирать окровавленные запястья.  
\- Поздравляю, - уныло сказал Нефрит. – С чудесным спасением.  
\- Регулярные визиты к стоматологу, - ответил Зойсайт. – Еще никому не мешали.  
Тут он рыгнул и на асфальт упал ошметок полупереваренной колючей проволоки.  
\- Зойсайт? – Джедайт вытер нос. – Зойсайт!!  
Кунсайд вздохнул, наблюдая страстные объятья интеллигента и творческой личности.  
\- Сублимированная до нежного жеста чувственность. Красота человеческой природы. Торжество духа, - умилился крокодил. – Прекрасно.  
Кунсайд подумал, готов ли он облить себя бензином и закурить, чтобы его так же сублимировали. И уже не удивился, обнаружив, что да – готов.  
Радостные лобызания соратников весьма грубо прервал суровый женский голос:  
\- Вся кодла в сборе.  
Лорды оглянулись.  
\- Отличная у вас такса, - сказала красивая черноволосая девица. Всего девиц насчитывалось пять и принятые ими позы недвусмысленно заявляли о готовности к драке. На крайняк, хотя бы пообломать маникюр.  
\- Гав, - поблагодарил крокодил. – Гав-гав. Могу на столб пописать для убедительности.  
\- Не надо.  
\- Могу ногу твою оттрахать за излишнюю подозрительность.  
\- Купирую, - предупредила девица. – По шею.  
\- Мисс Хино, - буднично поздоровался Джедайт. – Мисс Усаги. Мисс Мизуно. И вы двое, вас я уже не застал.  
\- Кино Макото.  
\- Аино Минако.  
\- Очень приятно.  
\- И вам хорошего дня.  
\- Зачотный был фокус с самолетом. До сих пор ссусь использовать воздушный транспорт, - добавила мисс Мизуно. Джедайт бросил на Кунсайда победоносный взгляд.  
\- Охренеть! Джедайт, ты откуда их знаешь? – удивился Нефрит.  
\- Встретились как-то на Пер-Лашез, - Джедайт неопределенно пожал плечами. – Обсудили творчество Симоны Бовуар.  
\- Сошлись на том, что не читали, - отрезала Рей. – Господа, пройдемте в ближайшее кафе.  
\- С какой целью?  
\- Употребить латте и обсудить, как вам будет удобнее прекратить существование.

******************************

Парень копался во внутреннем кармане пиджака. Двое охранников ждали, не скрывая нетерпения.  
\- Нашел, - сказал парень, протягивая ладонь. – Пропуск.  
Секьюрити изучили документ и кивнули:  
\- Не убирайте далеко.  
\- Конечно, - согласился парень и прошел в здание звукозаписывающей компании. Следом за ним семенила маленькая черная кошка.  
\- Идиоты, - произнесла она, как только за ней закрылись массивные стеклянные двери. Парень пошевелил пальцами пустой ладони и ничего не ответил. Божественная женщина ждала его. Божественная женщина, которая любит его.  
Говорящая кошка убедила его, что божественная женщина будет в восторге.

*****************************

\- Ну и что вы, гады, задумали? – спросила Мако, хлопнув кулаком по столу. Официант, шедший забрать пепельницу, резко сменил курс.  
\- Заказывайте, что пожелаете, - сказал Нефрит. – Барышням я оплачу.  
\- Вот тут вам, господин злодей, коллективная благодарность, но это вопроса не отменяет.  
\- Мы задумали ничего, - ответил Зойсайт.  
\- Совсем ничего?  
\- Хотели построить ракету, покинуть солнечную систему и доказать существование цивилизации на Альфа-Центавра.  
\- Столько лапши на моих ушах отродясь не висело, - вздохнула Рей.  
\- Молодая еще, - заметил крокодил.  
\- Мы против натуры переть не можем, - признался Кунсайд. – Пока не обретем абсолютную власть, в жизни счастья точно не будет.  
\- Существует сеть социальных работников, - начала Усаги. – Специализированные учреждения. Препараты. Серебряный кристалл.  
\- Вы же люди! – воскликнула Минако. – Неужели ничего не изменилось?  
\- Привычка, - ответил Кунсайд.  
\- Лечить надо. Халатное отношение к своему здоровью просто непростительно, - сказала Мако.  
\- На здоровье не жалуемся.  
\- Многократная насильственная смерть нигде не чешется? – спросила Рей. – Мы же тупо числом возьмем.  
\- Процесс уже пошел, - крокодил отхлебнул кофе. – Мы здесь не для того, чтобы пересматривать свои намерения. На такую хуету мы бы даже покурить не отлучились бы. Мы здесь для заключения мирного договора. Обсуждения, так сказать, основополагающих пунктов о взаимовыгодном разделе сфер влияния.  
\- Какой процесс? – угрожающе поинтересовалась Усаги. – Какой договор? Побойся бога, рептилия.  
\- Ваше домашнее животное в данный момент эксплуатирует Эндимеона, - пояснил крокодил. – И не надо мне в уши дуть, что Эндимеон под началом этого кошачьего лотка цветники разбивает. Уверен, все его способности при нем. Так что попрощайтесь с городскими достопримечательностями. Во имя добра и справедливости принц от них камня на камне не оставит.  
\- Огласи насчет сфер влияния, - Рэй погладила Усаги по руке.  
\- В Монголии давно были?  
\- Ты за языком-то следи, а то не посмотрю, что кругом гражданские, - нахмурилась Мако.  
\- Вот о чем я и намекнул прозрачно, - крокодил щелкнул зажигалкой. Лорды спокойно жрали свои тарталетки, предоставляя ему полную свободу слова. Тем более, что ни про какие сферы они ни сном, ни духом не подозревали. Все их планы на будущее ограничивались геноцидом и культами личностей.  
\- Прозрачность состоит в том, что никто из вас, барышни, даже представления не имеет, что такое Монголия, населенная гордым кочевым народом.  
\- А ты у нас образованный.  
\- Раз уж так вышло, что поздно спохватились, и все присутствующие уже намотаны на колеса исторических событий, давайте говорить сразу о последствиях, чтобы не усложнять себе жизнь.  
\- Вы откуда его такого взяли? – спросила Минако у Лордов.  
\- Я до сих пор уверен, что он – плод моего непреходящего алкогольного отравления, - умиротворенно ответил Джедайт.  
\- Эй, - крокодил постучал чайной ложкой по блюдцу. – Не отвлекаемся.  
\- Развивай мысль, - Рей отобрала у него ложку. – Мы внимательно слушаем.  
\- Так вот, если в эту самую Монголию придет Темное Королевство, народ в едином порыве вздохнет с облегчением. Намекать дальше или высшая нервная деятельность наконец подключилась?  
\- А где гарантия того, что вы, разобравшись со своими надоями, не начнете на соседскую корову посматривать?  
\- Никаких гарантий, - честно ответил крокодил. – Но сами посудите, сколько времени у нас займет строительство сортиров в каждой афганской пещере. Неплохая фора.  
\- Заведомо проигрышный вариант для себя выбирает, - нахмурилась Рей, обводя взглядом своих однополчан. – Дело не чисто.  
\- Вот когда в бумажном виде все оформим, тогда и будете придираться.  
И так вышло, что пятеро школьниц, крокодил и четыре не вполне адекватных мужика соорудили будущее земли на кофейном столике, поигрывая зажигалками и попивая кофе.  
\- Кстати, Нефрит, - подводя итог собранию, тактично прокашлялась Усаги, - раз уж живой и здоровый, мог бы телеграмму Нару отстучать. Девка три дня плакала.  
\- Три дня, - расплылся в улыбке Нефрит.  
\- На четвертый, правда, сошлась с первым же, кто угостил ее жареными креветками, но сути дела не меняет.  
\- Я, - внезапно и совершенно очевидно для всех присутствующих смутился Нефрит. – Я не хочу больше вторгаться в ее счастливую жизнь.  
\- Знаете, - задумчиво позвала Мако. – Я, кажется, начинаю понимать, откуда у Нару порш кайен и куда она сваливает на каждый уик-енд.  
\- А нам заливала, что подрабатывает в прачечной.  
\- Интересно, Юмино в курсе?  
\- Пойдемте же, - Нефрит поднялся из-за стола и сделал одухотворенное лицо, - спасать мир.

**************************

Кое-кто оборачивался на процессию, возглавляемую крокодилом на поводке. Остальные предпочитали не рисковать.  
Крокодил изредка гавкал и неубедительно пытался пометить территорию. Мужики, поочередно держащие поводок, делали вид, что не имеют с рептилией ничего общего. Что было весьма проблематично, потому что питомец время от времени фамильярно требовал внимания, заканчивая фразу неизменным «нет, ну ты глянь, какая шикарная жопа!».  
В арьергарде пребывали пять очаровательных девиц с выражениями лиц, взятыми напрокат у Чака Норриса.  
Вся эта рота остановилась у билетных касс.  
\- Нет, - сказал Кунсайд. – Просто нет. Нет, нет, нет. Ни за что.  
\- Не очкуй. Крокодил знает, что делает.  
\- Я музыку и в лучшие времена не слушал. А чтобы я за это дело еще и платил?!  
\- Уймись ты, я заплачу, - горько вздохнул Нефрит. – За всех. Только бы это быстрее кончилось.  
Барышни-воины, напротив, выглядели как бабули из женского монастыря на судейских местах в конкурсе красоты. Беспощадные, неумолимые и добивающие раненых.  
\- Не скажу, что мечтала побывать на ее концерте, - сухо поделилась Рей, кивая на афишу.  
\- «Госпожа Ням-Ням», - прочитал Джедайт. – «Только хиты». Что за хиты?  
\- «Ням-Ням, моя любовь», «Возьми свою пироженку, мой неистовый чебурек» и «Взрыв плутониевой атомной бомбы на полигоне в Нью-Мексико»… - к концу фразы голос Минако становился все тише.  
Все молчали, прожигая ее взглядами.  
\- Как правильно сказала наша ярая фанатка «Мegadeath», именно эти песни нам и предстоит не услышать, - подтвердил крокодил.  
\- Почему это?  
\- Потому, что нам в гримерную.  
Путь до гримерной оказался тернист и вымощен охранниками.  
Лордам представилась еще одна возможность заценить коронный удар ногой в исполнении Усаги. Коронный удар рукой в исполнении Рей, коронную подсечку в исполнении Мако, коронную лекцию по сопротивлениям материалов в исполнении Ами, и коронное «ай, блядь, съебываем отсюда» Минако.  
Но у дверей с вылизанной латунной табличкой «Госпожа Ням-Ням» их ждал сюрприз.  
Телохранители не предприняли ни единой попытки их остановить.  
Незваным гостям лишь сказали:  
\- Секундочку.  
\- Через секундочку ты свой наушник будешь из очень интересного места выковыривать, - предупредила Рей.  
Телохранитель ответил:  
\- Она вас ожидает.  
Повисла напряженная тишина. Не нашлось желающих ее нарушить.  
\- Можете войти, - наконец разрешил человек, одетый в черное, поправляющий кобуру. Его напарник буднично толкнул дверь.  
\- Что, агент Смит, обосрался твой Архитектор? – подмигнула Усаги.  
Лорды, чья дорога жизни была значительно длиннее, обильно снабжена кочками, рытвинами, лежачими полицейскими и бензоколонками с разбавленным бензином, наезд на шестерку не поддержали.  
Даже напротив – напряглись и запоздало подумали о крайне беспечной промашке, допущенной в сфере вооружения. Танков с собой никто не захватил.  
Вопреки ожиданиям, в гримерной их встретил яркий свет, приятный запах и обои нейтрального цвета.  
Женщина с самой шикарной задницей из тех, какими создатель когда-либо одаривал дочерей Евы, накладывала грим, сидя у большого зеркала.  
\- Располагайтесь. Раз уж дошли, что пить будете? – спросила она, выкручивая помаду из тюбика и внимательно рассматривая ее.  
\- Ничего, - грозно отшил крокодил. Нефрит опустил поднятую было руку и закрыл рот. Джедайт сочувственно похлопал его по плечу.  
\- Простите за вторжение, Ваше Величество, - вдруг сказал Кунсайд. – Этот крокодил…  
\- Аллигатор.  
\- …владеет информацией, которую вам, скорее всего, будет интересно услышать.  
«БЕРИЛЛ?!» - одними губами произнес Зойсайт, вытаращив глаза. Воины крестились. Джедайт держался за сердце. Нефрит аккуратно пододвигал к себе ведро со льдом, из которого виднелось горлышко бутылки шампанского.  
\- «Скорее всего», Генерал, - утомленно отозвалась Берилл Ням-Ням, - должно отсутствовать, когда вы врываетесь в интимную обстановку к вышестоящему по званию. Уяснили?  
\- Просто выс…  
\- УЯСНИЛ?!  
\- Так точно.  
\- Мне насрать, что там у вас с субординацией, - Усаги решительно закатала рукава. – Я хочу видеть эту кошку.  
\- Какую кошку? – безразлично спросила Берилл.  
\- Черную. Говорящую. Потерянно плутающую в лесу собственных заблуждений.  
\- Нет никакой… - начала было Берилл, но тут раздался властный голос из шкафа (ну, достаточно властный для существа весом в четыре килограмма):  
\- У меня gprs-навигатор по этому лесу.  
\- ШКАФ!! - крикнула Минако. - Девочки, убьем шкаф!!  
\- Заткнись, - перебила Рэй. – Пусть мебель выскажется.  
\- Я из этого леса вышла, когда ваши мамы еще не обнаружили проколов в презервативах, - невозмутимо продолжал шкаф. – Я ВИЖУ СИТУАЦИЮ. А вы предали идеалы ради возможности сидеть на жопах ровно, под крылом своей сраной, обычной, ничем не примечательной жизни, не принимая ни в чем участия.  
\- Взойди уже, солнышко, - тоном, не обещающим ничего хорошего, позвала Усаги.  
Створка шкафа приоткрылась и на всеобщее обозрение выползла Луна.  
\- Вы тут случаем, не выпиваете? – спросила она. Нефрит поднял бутылку и потряс ею. – Будьте добры.  
Нефрит взял со стола пепельницу, вытряхнул окурки, протер ее рукавом и плеснул шампанского.  
\- Премного, - чопорно поблагодарила Луна. – Выпьем.  
\- За что пьешь, вражина? – мрачно напомнила Мако.  
\- За стабильность.  
\- У нас тут как раз довольно стабильно все было. Пока ты не нарисовалась, вся такая в шляпке с перьями.  
\- Вы знаете, зачем они здесь? – Луна кивнула в сторону Лордов.  
Девчонки переглянулись:  
\- Выкладывай.  
\- Я хочу знать, что за дезу они вам слили.  
\- Какая разница. Сейчас заставишь нас окончательно разочароваться в людях.  
\- Я настаиваю.  
\- Они пришли за Эндимеоном.  
Берилл пальцем отодвинула от себя пудреницу.  
\- Полуправда лучше любой лжи, - если бы устройство пасти позволяло, Луна непременно широко улыбнулась бы. – Они пришли, чтобы с помощью Эндимеона возродить Темное Королевство.  
Усаги развернулась в сторону Кунсайда и сказала:  
\- Дай пять.  
Кунсайд хлопнул по протянутой руке.  
\- Это что за лобызания? – оторопела Луна.  
\- Хоть раз не обломали, сволочи, - похвалила Кунсайда Усаги.  
\- То есть, они СКАЗАЛИ вам, что идут сюда…  
\- …за Эндимеоном. Чтобы возродить Темное Королевство.  
\- Что происходит? – Луна продолжала хуеть.  
\- Забирайте своего Эндимеона, - приказала Ами. – И валим отсюда. Я на дополнительные занятия опаздываю.  
Берилл отодвинула зеркало и достала из-за него автомат.  
\- НИКТО, - убедительно попросила Берилл, - НИКОГО. НЕ. ЗАБИРАЕТ. Сейчас же повернулись к выходу и находчиво потерялись.  
\- Ваше Величество, - Кунсайд сделал попытку приблизиться к королеве. Попытка была пресечена дулом автоматического оружия. – Вы снова станете правительницей. Снова встанете во главе Темного Королевства.  
\- Только отдайте нам осколок света, - добавил крокодил. – Позвольте принцу возродить нас.

 

\- Нет, - сказала Берилл.  
\- А если подумать? – настаивал крокодил.  
\- Она сказала нет, - входная дверь приоткрылась.  
\- Мамору! – воскликнула Усаги.  
Мамору хмуро оглядел ее с головы до ног, не дрогнул ни единым мускулом, и обратился к Берилл:  
\- Я принес своей пироженке взбитые сливочки.  
Брутальная мрачность Эндимеона настолько не вязалась со сказанным, что на помещение буквально обрушилась гробовая тишина.  
\- Сейчас пироженка выпустит очередь в это говорящее говно и позволит украсить себя вишенками, - королева роняла слова, словно комья земли, и те глухо стучали о крышку гроба свежепогребенного. – А то мне идти работать через двадцать минут, а я еще не закончила с уборкой.  
\- То есть, вообще нет желания сесть, поговорить об этом? – вытолкал из пересохшего горла Джедайт. – Выпить чаю, съесть глицин, пройти тест Люшера?  
\- В борьбе за власть не заинтересована, - ответила Берилл.  
\- Подруга, с седативными ты переборщила, - укоризненно заметила Усаги.  
\- Пятидесятипроцентная скидка на гипсокартон тебе подруга. Неужели никто из вас не в состоянии понять?!  
\- Я понимаю, - вздохнул Кунсайд. Берилл посмотрела на него с интересом:  
\- Да ну? Озвучь-ка, я посмеюсь.  
\- Здесь и сейчас, вы, Ваше Величество, признанная звезда популярной музыки, обладаете обширным гардеробом, клубом фанатов и бытовыми удобствами. Не говоря уже о том, что тот, чьего внимания вы так страстно жаждали, наконец-то целиком поглощен только вами. Если сравнивать с тем, что вы имели в прошлой жизни, становится очевидным, что вы сделаете все возможное, чтобы в нее не вернуться.  
\- Молодец, - похвалила Берилл. – Прорубил просеку в загадочной женской душе. Генерал, не знаю, где вы проходили курсы повышения квалификации, но я бы вас повысила до генералиссимуса. Если бы сама им не была.  
\- Началось все с рыбок, - Зойсайт ковырялся в носу, время от времени с увлечением рассматривая результаты раскопок. – Потом были хомячки. Теперь вот – женщины.  
Нефрит с Джедайтом глушили шампанское, Луна о чем-то беседовала с крокодилом, Усаги пыталась вытащить руку Рэй из своего бюстгальтера, Ами изучала лекции, Мако дремала, Минако пиздила косметику. Один Кунсайд занимался пониманием своей королевы.  
\- Совсем охуели, - возмутилась Берилл. – Как, блядь, у себя дома.  
И разрядила рожок автомата в потолок. Гостей обдало фонтаном строительного мусора.  
\- ЗАЕБАЛО!! Разоружите ее кто-нибудь! – у Усаги лопнуло терпение. – А вы, дамочка, будьте уверены, что Мамору с вами не по доброй воле. Луна, облегчи совесть чистосердечным признанием.  
\- Да я в курсе, что он под гипнозом, - пожала плечами Берилл.  
\- …  
\- Он мне в здравом уме еще ни разу не доставался. А то, что у него состояние измененного сознания, нашей личной жизни не мешает.  
\- Это же унизительно!! Ты же женщина! В смысле, теперь. Вроде бы.  
\- Что унизительнее, принцесса: когда мужчина твоей мечты трезвым любит другую или пьяным хочет тебя? Просто из желания выслушать твое мнение.  
\- Э… Сейчас… второе. Да, второе. Не подсказывайте. Уверена. Нет, я не хочу убирать два неверных варианта. Второе.  
\- Что и требовалось доказать. Наивная, необломанная малолетка.  
\- Финита. Баста. Мне надоели эти однообразные, измученные копирайтами оскорбления. Луна. Если я попрошу прощения, ты вернешь нам жезлы? – Усаги схватила кошку за шкирку и встряхнула.  
\- Надо спросить у моей зияющей, кровоточащей душевной раны.  
\- Ами, какой тут этаж?  
\- Конечно, верну! О чем речь.  
\- Вы уж простите, парни, - нежно улыбнулась Усаги. – Наш договор расторгается. По причине полной деморализации противника.  
Лорды вдруг поняли, как мало они успели сделать в этой жизни. И какие громадные у них, оказывается, были планы. Дожить до завтра, например.  
\- Я хуею с этих сил добра, - не выдержал Зойсайт.  
\- СИЛА ЛУНЫ!! ДАЙ МНЕ СИЛУ!!

****************************

Масами Уемура была, что называется, примерная девочка. Всю свою сознательную жизнь она вела себя исключительно хорошо. Была почтительна, благожелательна, немногословна, стыдлива и вежлива. Ее трусики не разу не воровали с ее ведома, ни один старшеклассник так и не удостоился чести угостить ее мороженым, сигареты она видела только по телевизору. Ее гардероб обновлялся не чаще, чем раз в полгода. Сумма на мобильном телефоне никогда не превышала двадцати долларов. Ее оценки по английскому позволяли предположить, что она в состоянии поддержать беседу, включающую в себя на порядок больше выражений, чем общеупотребительное: «привет, меня зовут Масами, я впервые в Италии, католичество это секси, где у вас ближайшая пиццерия, нихуя не понимаю, на каком языке вы сейчас со мной разговариваете».  
В общем, даже проживание этой скучной, никчемной, не имеющей права на существование жизнью, как оказалось, не давало Масами возможности для…  
\- Папа! Пожалуйста!!  
\- Нет. Мы это уже обсуждали, - господин Уемура был непреклонен.  
\- Папа! Я уйду из дома!  
\- Давно пора.  
\- Я начну употреблять наркотики!  
\- На свои деньги.  
\- Я займусь сексом!  
\- Тебе уже 18 лет. Ты хочешь сказать, что никогда…  
\- Папа! Я начну плохо учиться.  
\- Вот это реально твои проблемы.  
\- Папа, я выйду замуж за северного корейца.  
\- Ты не посмеешь!  
\- Папа, пожалуйста!!  
\- Хорошо. Но одну я тебя не отпущу.  
\- Я уже обо всем договорилась. Нина пойдет со мной.  
\- У меня есть мысль получше.  
\- Папа?..

Специальные эффекты просто потрясали воображение. Пиротехники херачили так, будто на сцене шли военные учения. Фонограмма заставляла рваться сердечные мышцы. Под такую фанеру Майк Тайсон не побрезговал бы откусить Эвандеру Холлифилду второе ухо.  
\- Ничего не понимаю во вкусах современной молодежи, - сокрушался господин Уемура. Его толкали локтями, барабанные перепонки шли трещинами, от жестких извращений лазерного шоу слезились глаза.  
\- ЭТО ПРЕКРАСНО! Папа! Папочка!! О БОЖЕ!! Ты посмотри, это же ОНА!!  
Господин Уемура наконец-то нашел для себя что-то интересное в происходящем бешеном шабаше развратных, недоразвитых детей, восхищенно поклоняющихся идолу, воющему на сцене под грохот оглушительной, ничего не значащей, не несущей в себе никакого смысла гипнотической песни шамана, получающего немыслимые дары за свои эпилептические пляски.  
Идол обладал такой охуенной жопой и такими выдающимися сиськами, что господин Уемура немедленно проклял себя за мысли об одноклеточности подрастающего поколения.  
Чтобы поглазеть на такие буфера, он заплатил бы вдвое, втрое больше. К черту, он отдал бы правое легкое, если не оба сразу!

\- Подходите, суки, - слегка запыхавшаяся Берилл судорожно перезаряжала автомат. У нее остался последний рожок.  
\- ООООООООООООООООО!! – взревели зрители.  
Звукооператор посылал королеве отчаянные жесты невнятного содержания. Это продолжалось до тех пор, пока его не снесло волной несущихся следом за Берилл барышень в разноцветных сейлор-фуку.  
Лорды, которых тоже зацепило приливом, старательно изображали из себя части декораций.  
Взорвались прожектора, рванули гитары, заботливо поливающие зрителей дисторшн’ом. Госпожа Ням-Ням оказалась в центре внимания, окруженная воинами, бывшими генералами, кошкой, крокодилом и зомбированным парнем своей мечты.  
Организаторы концерта, режиссеры шоу и рабочие сцены ели руки до локтей, нихуя не врубаясь в ситуацию, но продолжая исправно спасать тонущий корабль с деньгами.  
\- Минуточку внимания. Внемлите, ущербные, - обратилась Берилл к Сэйлор-воительницам. – Сделайте милость, не палите перед народом. Народ все-таки не опилками платил и хочет зрелищ, раз уж здесь не кормят. Разберемся после концерта.  
Не то, чтобы Берилл блефовала, но последний рожок патронов – это последний рожок патронов.  
\- Ты нам мозг не выкручивай, - ощерилась Рэй. – Не одна тут такая умная.  
\- Да, - поддержала Усаги. – Получи заслуженную наказамбу!!  
\- Нет, а что, - вдруг возразила Минако. – Пиар плохим не бывает.  
Первые ряды зрителей щелкали вспышками мыльниц. Минако позировала.  
\- Том Йорк как-то очень точно сказал, - блеснул Зойсайт. – «Какой гребаный фестиваль?! Нужен бунт!!»  
\- Ты вот сейчас реально нахуй вылез, - пожурил Джедайт, почти спасшийся бегством.  
\- Зрелищ, говоришь, хотят? – Мако выразительно разминала кулаки. – Сейчас будут им зрелища.  
Звукооператор оклемался и метнул в Берилл микрофоном. Отточенным, сексуальным движением королева словила предмет техники и встала в позу. Зрители одобрили.  
\- Ну, - Берилл глянула на Мако. – Тогда смотри и учись, школьница.  
\- ООООООООООООООООО!! – продолжала одобрять десятитысячная аудитория.  
\- А сейчас! – объявила Берилл. – Специально для вас, моих дорогие, обожаемые поклонники!  
\- ДУХ ГРОМА!! – перебила Мако. Берилл это не смутило.  
\- Любимый мой, почемуууууууу ты не со мной!! – завыла Берилл, уворачиваясь от электрических разрядов.  
\- МЫЛЬНЫЙ ДОЖДЬ!!  
\- Потому, что ты с другоооой!! Грустный день такой!!  
\- ДУХ ОГНЯ!!  
\- Сил нет терпеть эту бооооль!! На стекле моя крооооовь!!  
\- ЛУННАЯ ДИАДЕМА!!  
\- На сердечных ранах соооооооль!! Умирает любооооовь!!  
\- ЛУЧ ПОЛУМЕСЯЦА!!  
\- Крооооовопролития В Шри-Ланке!! Скажите нет отдыху на Цейлонееее!! Эти деньги идут на спонсирование гражданской воооооооойны!!

Господин Уемура не успевал менять носовые платки. Утирая очередную набежавшую слезу умиления, он с трепетом сжал руку дочери и попросил:  
\- Обязательно возьми меня на следующий концерт.  
Загипнотизированная Масами даже не ответила.  
Вспышки электричества; дым-машина; ослепляющие лучи, напоминающие звенья цепи; фаер-шоу; метание сияющего диска; пятеро мужиков, носящиеся туда-сюда и жонглирующие котом вперемешку с аллигатором; госпожа Ням-Ням, сохраняющая посреди всего этого опьяняющего воображение безумия профессиональную выдержку и временами даже попадающая в ноты… Черт побери, билет на ЭТО стоил каждой потраченной на него йены.

 

\- Мне бы хоть сантиметр моей былой силы!! – жаловался Нефрит, раскачиваясь на трапеции.  
\- Мы все умрем, - в своем духе подбадривал Джедайт.  
\- НЕТ!! – орал Зойсайт. – Мы спасены!! Смотрите, у Кунсайда есть…  
\- ДА!  
\- …потрясающая, просто невероятная…  
\- УРА!!  
\- …надкусанная зубочистка!!  
\- Что, блядь?  
\- Равновесие будет соблюдено!! Чем мощнее противник, тем нелепее окажется хуйня, которая победит его!! Вперед, Кунсайд!!  
\- СОВСЕМ ЕБАНУЛИСЬ?!

Постановщик трюков заслужил как минимум орден, подумал Уемура. Перед его глазами на сцене разворачивался самый настоящий бой. Барышни в разноцветных коротких юбках уверенно размахивали ногами, Госпожа Ням-Ням, окруженная фейерверком спецэффектов, сохраняла бронебойную сексуальность и твердый голос, парни из подтанцовки нарезали круги и комично вопили.  
Масами прыгала, целовала папочку и аплодировала до кровавых мозолей.  
\- Я теперь всегда с тобой ходить буду, - положа руку на свою восхищенно вздымающуюся грудь, пообещал господин Уемура.  
\- Вернешь мне деньги за билеты, - сухо ответила Масами.

Берилл накрыла микрофон ладонью и крикнула в сторону:  
\- Эндимеон! Убей уже, наконец, хоть кого-нибудь! Молодец, наступил на мышь. ИДИОТ!! Оторви ноги первому, кто приблизится ко мне!  
Пока Эндимеон, в результате поступления новой команды, загружал драйвера, кодеки и опознавал неизвестные устройства, эсминец Госпожи Ням-Ням опускался на дно с пробоинами во всех бортах, окруженный плотным кольцом в принципе не тонущих врагов.  
\- Депеш Мод не увлекаешься? – угрожающим тоном поинтересовалась вдруг Минако, наматывая свою многострадальную цепь на кулак.  
\- Не могу похвастаться членским билетом фан-клуба, - поджав губы, ответила Берилл. – А в чем дело?  
\- Эх, - расстроилась Минако, - такая шутка пропадает.  
\- А ты попробуй, - заговаривала зубы Берилл, оглядываясь в поисках своего принца или хотя бы веревочной лестницы.  
\- Короче, сейчас концерт закончится веселее, чем у Дэвида Гэна, который на выступлении в Лиме крикнул в зал: «Спасибо, Чили!!»  
\- А в чем прикол? – нахмурилась Мако.  
\- Лима – это в Перу, - объяснила Ами.  
\- Ну и при чем тут Депеш Мод? – рассердилась Берилл. – Эта хуйня с кем угодно прокатила бы!  
\- Не прокатила бы!  
\- Прокатила, дура!!  
\- А что ты слушаешь? – подначивала Рэй, - Хип-хоп? Брутальный черный рэп? Йо, Я Берилл, я королева зла, йо, я душевно расстроена!! Так ты развлекаешься по вечерам в тесной душевой кабинке?!  
\- Ах ты, сучка! – задохнулась Берилл, но тут же, совершенно вдруг, сложила руки на груди и удовлетворенно кивнула.  
Рэй почувствовала, как наэлектризованные волосы дыбом встают на холке в нехорошем предчувствии.  
Эндимеон, после долгих буридановых мучений, наконец определился с тем, чьи ноги будут оторваны первыми. Рэй, получившая подлый удар со спины, упала, как подкошенная. Эндимеон схватил ее за коленку.  
\- АААААААААААААА!! – включилась Усаги. Послышался звон бьющегося стекла. – Я тебе сейчас ноздри вырву, животное!!  
Эндимеон, к его чести, довольно легко отразил коронный зубодробительный прыжок Усаги, и та со всего маху грохнулась о сцену, на секунду потеряв сознание. Впрочем, немедленно очнулась, вскочила и снова взяла на прицел каблука жизненно важный орган Эндимеона. К сожалению, и эта атака провалилась.  
Минако и Мако пальнули электрическими цепями, но Эндимеон с завидной простотой экранировал вражеский заряд обратно.  
\- Усаги, - позвала Ами. – Есть идея.  
\- Але, скорая! Вызываю скорую! – стонала Усаги. – У меня тоже идея. Есть идея вызвать бригаду неотложки.  
\- Не ссать, - огрызнулась Ами. – Инструкция по возвращению Мамору памяти у тебя точно есть.  
Подбитые глаза и кровоточащие носы юных воительниц с надеждой обернулись на того, кто в самых поганых ситуациях вечно назначался главным.  
\- В чем дело? – занервничала Усаги. – В прошлый раз мне этой инструкцией четыре ребра поломали, почки отбили и плечевой сустав вывернули. В самом деле, ну что мы, не люди? Давайте оставим Мамору и эту бальзаковскую в климаксе жить долго и счастливо!  
\- Предложение щедрое, - отозвалась Берилл. – Но за Бальзака в климаксе Эндимеон сейчас тебе покажет, как в два приема тазовую кость через носоглотку вытащить.  
Берилл щелкнула пальцами.

\- Не могу поверить, - сокрушался Зойсайт.  
\- Сколько можно ныть, - вздохнул Нефрит.  
\- Никто не взял попкорн.  
\- Уже седьмой раз спрашиваешь.  
\- Ты смотри… чем это? Как это?  
\- Это знаменитый прием светлых джедаев – кости таза извлекаются через носовые полости при помощи Силы и финского ножа.  
Лорды, развешанные на декорациях, давно могли бы съебаться домой и испечь картошку на пепелище, но что-то им подсказывало, что шоу еще долго будет гоу он.  
\- Ох, - восхитился Джедайт, - как красиво пальпировали печень.  
В это время Кунсайд держал его за пояс, не давая упасть, чувствовал запах его волос, его тела, и хуй клал на то, что кроме этого в мире еще что-то происходит. 

 

Усаги закинула руку за голову, выжала слезу и призывно выдохнула:  
\- Мамору! Вспомни меня! Ну вспомни же меня!!  
\- Позвони по номеру 07260, если тебе уже есть 18, и я исполню все твои желания всего за двадцать девять долларов девяносто девять центов за минуту, - подсказала Берилл.  
\- Тебе не понять!  
\- А так хочется.  
\- Я призываю на помощь невинную непорочность своей юности, свежести и красоты.  
\- Ну, ты зови, - Берилл поглядела на часы. – А мне работать надо.  
Фонограмма все это время заливалась соловьями, отрабатывая гонорар. Берилл подняла оброненный микрофон, влезла в украшенный перьями хомут и пустилась вдоль перепаханной межи шоу-бизнеса, устало перебирая копытами.  
\- Мамору! – дышала Усаги. – Ну Мамору же!!  
И вдруг Эндимеон отшатнулся.  
\- Давай, Усаги! – обрадовалась Ами.  
\- Господи. Если он очнется, то на черта лысого он мне сдался? Нехорошо получится.  
\- Усаги, берегись!!  
Как оказалось, шатался Эндимеон до ближайшей колонки, чтобы с грохотом обрушить ее на будущую мать своих будущих детей.  
\- Да ну его в пень!! – орала Усаги. – Я съебываю отсюда!!  
\- ЭЙ!! Господа генералы? – позвала Ами.  
Лорды показали таблички с баллами.  
\- Манерный, слышь, хули это вдруг девять баллов?! – разозлилась Усаги. - Совсем совесть потерял?  
\- Нет, - Зойсайт покачал девяткой. – В элементе уворачивания от колонок со сверканием трусиков была помарка.  
\- Какая? Где?!  
\- На трусиках.  
\- Я вся в кровище!! Мое боевое неглиже не может быть первой свежести!! У тебя что-то личное? Спускайся, поговорим! Ты, блядь, суровый десантник!! Голубой, твою мать, берет!! Ставь десятку!!  
\- Усаги, - осторожно позвала Мако, пытаясь спрятаться от ищущего взгляда безумного Эндимеона.  
\- Я вас всех к стене и ноги на ширину плеч!! – не слушала Усаги.  
\- Рискни светлой головой и кровью нулевой группы, - предложил Зойсайт, пытаясь засучить рукава.  
\- Генералы! – раздраженно перебила Ами. – Может быть, забудем мелкие распри и вернемся к первоначальным соглашениям?  
\- Вот мне нравится эта девица! – возмутился Нефрит. – Спасибо, кушали.  
\- На сей раз все по-честному, только нейтрализуйте Эндимеона!!  
\- За кого она нас принимает? – спросил Джедайт. – Мы уже уходим.  
\- Точно! – крикнул Зойсайт. – Ариведерчи!  
В этот момент с Эндимеоном приключился очередной приступ неадекватной реакции на происходящее. На сей раз Эндимеон внезапно замер, как громом пораженный.  
Порывисто оглянувшись, он блеснул глазом, просиял рылом и возопил ртом:  
\- АНДРЮША!!  
От неожиданности Зойсайт ебнулся с декорации. Мамору, протянувший было спасительные руки, в последний момент смутился и решил, что не заслужил прикоснуться к любимому телу.  
Распластавшись в луже крови у подножия невъебических конструкций, Зойсайт грустно думал о том, что в любви ему катастрофически не везет.  
\- Я не знаю, что со мной произошло… - начал было Мамору.  
\- Давай я тебе лучше расскажу, - пробормотал Зойсайт, - что с тобой произойдет, когда мне шейные позвонки вправят.  
\- Эй, дамочки! – позвал Кунсайд. – Мы свою часть соблюли. Принц нейтрализован. Где наша копия договора?  
\- Сейчас будет, - улыбнулась оклемавшаяся Рэй. – ДУХ ОГНЯ!!  
Кунсайд вдруг оказался в старом черно-белом кино, которое дрожащими, плывущими кадрами делилось с ним нервными изображениями.  
Не первом из них Джедайт отталкивал от себя его руки, подавался вперед, в поток огня.  
На втором разжимались его пальцы и он медленно уходил вниз, его одежда обугливалась черными струпьями.  
На третьем начался запах, горелый сладкий запах плоти.  
Он падает.  
Падает.  
Падает…  
Мамору уже вскакивает, как змея в прыжке, несется на Рэй с крепко сжатым кулаком, тут вдруг кто-то из первого ряда зрителей кидает в Берилл букетом, и рапид демонстрирует, как нежно, плавно плывут по воздуху оторвавшиеся лепестки.  
В этот момент киномеханик возвращается из туалета, дает пизды проектору и становится очевидным, что букет врезается в Берилл, Берилл врезается в Рэй, Рэй врезается в пол, Зойсайт матерится, Кунсайд чувствует, что не может дышать, Нефрит бросается вырвать у Берилл автомат, Усаги бежит к Рэй, Мако бежит за Усаги, Минако занимает освободившееся место у микрофона, Ами глотает таблетку новопассита, крокодил и Луна на секунду отрываются от преферанса, глаза Джедайта закрываются, а кулак Мамору в результате всех этих событий встречается с челюстью королевы.

****************************  
Пробуждение было странным, если не сказать – страшным.  
Нескончаемый тоннель, по которому Джедайт счастливо порхал, влекомый к свету в конце пути, внезапно оборвался, превратившись в растительность, которой Джедайта сейчас усердно били по лицу.  
\- Да дайте же умереть спокойно, - взмолился Джедайт.  
За истерзанным букетом вроде бы роз нарисовался Кунсайд.  
\- Эндимеон сказал, тебя это порадует, - ответил Кунсайд.  
\- Спасибо. Давно меня козлом не называли. Я бы что-нибудь другое сейчас съел.  
Кунсайд присел на край больничной койки, прикасаясь бедром к упакованному в простыни телу Джедайта. Достал из-за пазухи шуршащий пакет. Вытащил из него печенье.  
Пальцы Джедайта были холодными и сухими.  
\- Осторожно, отравлено, - мрачно произнес Кунсайд.  
Джедайт ел, глядя ему в лицо. Крошки сыпались на подбородок, простыни, за ворот больничной пижамы.  
\- Раз уж меня огонь не берет, срал я на отраву в твоем печенье, - сказал Джедайт.  
Кунсайд отер его подбородок, большой палец замер у рта.  
Стены палаты дрогнули и рассыпались. Стекла выплеснулись осколками. Пол вздыбился и разошелся расселинами, под которыми не было ничего, даже пустоты.  
Мираж рассеялся так же внезапно, как и наступил.  
\- Как это произошло? – спросил Джедайт, опробовавший свои застоявшиеся, затекшие силы. Иллюзия получилась почти живой. Почти.  
\- Если коротко, то Эндимеону удалось дотронуться до осколка света Серебряного Кристалла в теле королевы. И удалить его. Как раз на половине твоего пути к загробному миру. Поздравляю с днем рождения.  
\- А если не коротко?  
\- Главнокомандующий въебал королеве в челюсть и зуб, содержащий бесценную реликвию, отвалился сам собой.  
Джедайт задумчиво жрал печенье.  
\- Зачем ты пришел?  
\- Поделиться новостями, - глухо ответил Кунсайд.  
\- Теперь все будет как прежде, - словно разговаривая сам с собой, пробормотал Джедайт. Эта фраза почему-то не имела никакого смысла. Он пытался вспомнить, каким было это «прежде». В своем прошлом Джедайт не помнил никаких чувств, никаких событий, которые сравнились бы со вкусом печенья. С теплом другого человека.  
\- Как прежде, - подтвердил Кунсайд.  
«Борьба, ненависть, бесчувственность, страх», - мысленно продолжил Джедайт.  
\- Взорванные кухни, песни на крыше, обгаженные гамбургеры, похмелье, - подтвердил Кунсайд.  
Джедайт замер на вдохе.  
\- Не могу сказать, что очень скучал по всему этому, - признался Кунсайд. – Но, раз уж ты жив, куда теперь деваться.  
\- Но мы же теперь… - начал было Джедайт.  
\- Мы теперь съебываем отсюда, - Кунсайд рывком поднялся и подхватил Джедайта подмышки, вытаскивая его из кровати. – Как только выяснилось, что тебе не требуется отключать аппарат искусственного дыхания, священник и панихида, врачи сошли с ума. На тебя очередь, как в единственный бесплатный туалет в стране кока-колы.  
\- На меня что? Очередь?  
\- Каждый хочет кусочек твоих стволовых клеток. Валим отсюда, пока ты при всех запчастях.  
Не стремясь ничего больше объяснять, Кунсайд грубо, будто боясь сопротивления, обхватил Джедайта за плечи и прижал к себе.  
И уже когда комната окончательно потеряла очертания, он почувствовал, как руки Джедайта сжимают в кулаках ткань его рубашки.

***************************

Нефрит сидел на груде металла и читал газету. Нару подливала в его чашку горячий кофе из термоса.  
\- Нет, нет, нет!! – орал Зойсайт, носясь по строительной площадке и сношая прорабов. – Я блядь, инженерные войска должен вызывать, чтобы оторвать твою жопу от стула?! Где раствор, ГДЕ РАСТВОР?! Второй день жду ваш гребаный раствор!! Я тебе плачу за что, чтобы ты свои бутерброды тут жрал?!  
Мамору тихо посмеивался, грея руки в карманах, наблюдая за ним.  
\- Сегодня Хэллоуин, - сказала Нару, полной грудью вдыхая сырой воздух, наполненный запахами прелой листвы и мокрого асфальта. – Мамору, кофейку? Андрюша?  
\- Спасибо, не сейчас.  
Новый дом Зойсайта должен был стать причиной как минимум гражданской войны или, на худой конец, культурного шока государственного масштаба.  
\- Эй, педрила, - позвал Нефрит.  
\- Слышу тебя, овцееб, - отозвался Зойсайт. – Мисс Осака, это я не про вас.  
\- Мы должны отметить Хэллоуин, раз уж мы решили подождать с завоеванием вселенной.  
\- Я уже думал над этим. Эй, Джиба, в каком виде решил отбирать конфеты у младенцев?  
\- Буду яичницей, - ответил Мамору.  
Все, включая замученных прорабов, недвусмысленно покраснели.  
\- Ты бы это… как-то… детский праздник все-таки  
\- А что такого? – удивился Мамору. – Возьму простыню, нарисую на ней два желтых пятна и много зеленых.  
\- М-м-м…  
\- Яичница с зеленым горошком.  
Всем ранее красневшим стало вдруг стыдно смотреть в глаза друг другу.  
\- В таком случае, я буду Дитой Фон Тиз, - объявил Зойсайт. Вдруг он прищурился и замолчал, наблюдая за отсветами вспышки телепортации, которую, похоже, никто, кроме него, не заметил.  
У входа на стройку появились и теперь приближались две знакомые фигуры.  
\- Кто там? – спросил Мамору, проследив за его взглядом.  
\- Кунсайд с Джедайтом, - бросил Нефрит, даже не поворачивая головы.  
\- Нет, - усмехнулся Зойсайт. – Это не они.  
Нефрит нахмурился и привстал со свого места, пристально вглядываясь.  
\- Это Оле и Изимба возвращаются, - сверкнул зубами Зойсайт.  
Мамору засунул пальцы в рот и свистнул. Нефрит помахал газетой. Нару вынула из сумки еще два пластиковых стаканчика под кофе.  
День близился к концу.  
Их будет еще много, таких дней. Бесконечно много.  
Они будут наполнены или пусты, они будут прекрасны или отвратительны, они будут старить или возвращать в молодость. Они будут – как у всех людей.  
Холодные сухие пальцы греются, обхваченные чужой ладонью.  
Сколькому еще предстоит научиться.  
Сколько еще вспомнить.

 

FIN


End file.
